Chances
by CourtneyAbigail
Summary: I had the idea one day to rewrite Eragon, but add a few twist of my own to it. What if Eragon had a sister? Would she help him conceal his secret? Not the best at reviews so please read and review to find out what happens. :
1. Oddity

Chapter 1

I stretched my sore limbs after a long day of working in the fields. I could feel the back of my neck burning from sunburn; my hands were raw with blisters and calices. I took off my work boots to discover the calices I have had before hand reopened and new ones formed. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my older sister; Lenora watching me with a careful eye. Lenora and I are only a year apart; making me the youngest of the two, but only by two years. From what we hear she looks like our mother, Selena, but we both wouldn't know since she took off after I was born.

"You are a mess," she stated simply, clicking her tongue as she walked towards me. All I could do was simply shrug my shoulders in response to her statement. Lenore quietly took a seat next to me at the table I gave her a weary glance when she set down some water and rags in front of her. "Give me your hands," Lenora demanded and then added, "please," in the gentlest voice. I heavily placed one of my hands in her small hand.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed when she put something on the open sores. My hand flinched away, but Lenora gripped my forearm tightly. "At least you can be gentler," I muttered.

"Not going to happen," Lenora responded. Then she seemed like she was considering something, "maybe if you were kinder to yourself, I might be a little bit nicer, but I said might."

"Where on heavens earth did Roran go?" Garrow asked walking in the door. Garrow was average height, with salt and pepper hair that seemed to never want to lay in one direction. His clothes hung loosely on his body; you could tell that money was tight just by glancing at him. Lenora stopped what she was doing and smiled at Garrow, I just looked at him and shrugged.

"Roran probably went out to seek Katrina," I suggested. Garrow shot me an odd expression at my suggestion.

"So it is true then, Roran wants to court Katrina?" Lenora asked excitedly. "Or is he already?"

"It is true and don't ask me, I wouldn't know," I confirmed. "I am not completely sure that I was supposed to tell you, if anyone asks, you did not hear it from me."

"He had to fall for Katrina, why couldn't he fall for someone else," Garrow responded to the confirmed gossip. Lenora and I shot Garrow an odd look and he sighed. "I simply don't like Sloan. Roran however does have my approval, Katrina is a fine lady, but Sloan… he is not going to like the two of them courting."

Lenora carefully wrapped one of my hands in a cloth before she finally spoke, "Uncle, who does like Sloan?" She asked. I couldn't help myself from chuckling.

Garrow chuckled too, "I don't hate him, but I don't like him. He is nothing but a miserable old goat." I chuckled at the statement Garrow and shook his head. "Well, I will let the two of you be. Hopefully, Eragon, when you go out to find yourself a girl, you will find one that has a better… father figure." As Garrow walked past the two siblings, Garrow patted Eragon's shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"What about you Lenora?" I asked breaking the silence that took over the kitchen. Lenora who seemed like she was too focused on attempting to heal Eragon's calices didn't respond right away.

"What about me?" Lenora asked finally looking up at her brother.

"Well, are you courting anyone?" I asked honestly. Sometimes he had no idea what went on with his sister. All he knew was she cooked, she cleaned, looked out after him even when he protested against it.

Lenora looked down again concentrating on my hand then she shot her head up again. "No." I nodded his head, not sure why his sister was behaving all the sudden oddly. "Can I be frank?" Lenora asked, but before she could let me answer she went ahead, "I have only found pigs and dogs here. Carvahall is not the best place for courting or at least for me anyways." Lenora got up sharply and walked toward the back of the house. I let out a deep sigh as I watched his sister storm away.

I noticed that outside, the sun was going down and figured that I would go outside and enjoy the beauty of the sun going down. The sky seemed to have exploded with color pinks, blues, purples, yellows and oranges all intertwined with one another making the sky seem like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry," someone said behind me. I turned around to see Lenora standing there with a blanket wrapped around her frail shoulders.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," I assured her.

"I shouldn't have been so rude, you were asking a simple question and I blew up in your face. I am sorry." Lenora smiled at me and I returned the smile. Lenora tightly wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. We stayed there for a while watching the sun go down.

"We should get some rest," Lenora said after the sun had gone down. I nodded my head in agreement. The two of us walked into the house heading toward the back of the house. I thought it was strange that Roran was not back yet, but I figured he probably lost track of time and would be back shortly.

"Goodnight Lenora," I said walking into my small room.

"Good night, little brother," Lenora said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and laid down looking at the concaving ceiling.

_All I could feel was blinding pain on the side of my head, I rested my hand where the pain was and found that I was bleeding. I glanced around at my surroundings and find that I am in a cell somewhere, I can hear people screaming, their longings to get out of there. Then there was a man at my cell looking straight at me. He had flaming red hair that was long and straight and maroon eyes that burned with hate, it almost felt as if his eyes were actually burning my skin. The door to the cell opened and he walked in._

_"Hello Eragon, it is so good to finally meet you," the man said with a voice as cold as ice._

I awoke thrashing around and panting, Lenora ran into my room looking concerned at me. "Are you alright?" Lenora asked scanning me over. She took her hand and wiped some of the sweat off that had formed on my forehead.

I looked at her frantic trying to find my voice I swallowed a few times before speaking. "Yeah, yeah I am fine," I said still panting.

"What was it about?" Lenora asked curious all the sudden.

"I don't remember all of it, but there was a man. He had red her, the color of blood and his eyes; they burned with hate and matched his hair. I think he was a Shade…he also knew my name."

Lenora hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "it was just a dream, but you should take today off,"

"I couldn't do that with winter approaching soon!" I exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Roran asked standing in the doorway. "Eragon, are you ill?"

"Nothing is going on and no I am not ill," I responded to my eldest cousin.

Roran did not listen and put his hand on my forehead and he removed his hand right away, "Eragon! You are burning up!" Roran exclaimed.

It was not till then that I felt bile rise to my throat, I leaned over the side of my bed facing away from Lenora and threw up. I could feel Lenora rubbing my back calming me down as I panted. I felt dizzy and I leaned against the headboard. I closed my eyes and heard Lenora leave looking for Garrow.

"Until Gertrude can get here, I will watch over him in between my chores around the house," I heard Lenora say.

"Good, Roran we are going to be in the fields extra long today," Garrow said sadly. He poked his head into my room, like he could not decide if he should come in or not. Then he finally decided to walk in and sat by my bed silently.

"Eragon," Garrow started to say. I shifted my head a little so I could look at him and let him know I was listening. "I hope you get to feeling better soon," continued. He said the last part sort of in an awkward manner, like he was not sure what to say to me. Garrow rose from the chair he sat in and then sat down once again. "I also wanted to let you know Eragon, even though you are my nephew, I love you like you were my own son." He pated my hand and walked out of the door saying nothing more.

Lenora did everything she could to make me feel better, she offered me tea, but the smell just made my stomach churn. Later she just gave up any efforts of making me feel better and just waited for Gertrude to come. The only other attempts she made were sit by my side and placing cool rags on my forehead, hoping it would break my fever.

_Each time my foot hit the ground in the cathedral it echoed clearly. Then I heard it, clicking noises coming from behind me. I turned my head slightly to see two strangers all in black looking right at me as if I were there next prey. I instantly picked up my pace and tried to find a way out of the church, I was sprinting now, but there was no way out. I was trapped._

I was now aware someone was shaking me, I wanted the dream to be over, but at the same time, I was not ready to leave the warmth that surrounded me. I opened my eyes to see Roran was the one shaking me. Lenora, shortly after Roran succeeded in waking me, ran into the room out of breath. I shook my head dazed, why was Roran here? Was he not supposed to be in the fields? I glanced at my tiny window to see it was dark.

"You nearly gave me a fright," Roran said solemnly.

"Sorry about that," I responded gruffly closing my eyes trying to remember what the dream was about. Who were those people?

"Eragon was it the same as earlier?" Lenora asked all the sudden.

"No," I said sourly, "it was different, this time there was two men dressed in all black and all they wanted was to kill me. They were chasing me in a cathedral, why I was in there, I have no idea."

Lenora seemed to be in deep thought and then she sighed, "Eragon you are one mystery," she stated. I could not help but chuckle.

Two days had passed and I was finally better, but Garrow would not let me go back out in the fields to work instead he needed me to go hunt. I went to gather my things to see that Lenora has already done so.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I sat on the edge of my bed looking at the knotting on the wooden floor.

"What is wrong?" She asked rubbing my back. I stared up at her and shook my head.

"Nothing," I finally responded. "What have I missed?" I asked changing the subject.

"You did not miss out on much. Garrow was worried though, I am not sure if I have ever seen him as worried as he was, some of the villagers were worried as well."

"Really?" I asked then I knew who was worried. It was most likely Horst and Elaine. They always looked out for the family ever since I could remember. They even cared more when we moved to the farm outside of the village. Garrow decided to move there, even though the other villagers protested against it.

"Yeah, well you should get going, we are running low on meat," Lenora said looking over her shoulder and looking at the pitiful pile of meat on the counter. "It is enough to sustain us for a couple of days. Don't be long brother," Lenora continued.

I gave her a slight nod and put my pack on my back and grabbed my longbow that Garrow made me when I went on my first hunting trip. "I will be back in a few days at the most."

"Be careful," Lenora said hugging me tightly. I gave her a reassuring smile and waved as I headed to Spine.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2

I finally spotted the wounded doe. I watched it limp toward a clearing, after two days of tracking the doe it was only a bow shot away. I readied my bow and waited for the deer to stop moving. As it reached its neck to eat some leaves off the branch of a small tree I let the arrow go. Once the arrow buzzed toward its target there was a bright blue light that blinded me for a couple of seconds and it also knocked me backwards. Laying there on the cool, damp grass panting; I strung my bow again before rising to my feet. I looked for the wounded doe and did not see it anywhere in sight. "Damn it," I muttered. I noticed smoke billowing near the spot where the deer once stood and slowly worked my way toward it.

Then I saw it. There was a blue stone laying there, the ground beneath it was scorched. I debated whether I should leave it or take it with me. I reached down for the stone with caution and held it for awhile before putting it in my sack. _Where did it come from? _I asked myself. Then I thought of the deer, it could have not escaped that fast with a bad leg. Then my thoughts traveled to the three to four strips of meat on the counter. I cursed my luck and headed back to the main road that lead to Carvahall. As I reached the main road of Carvahall I stopped for a second and pulled out the stone and studied it for a little while before deciding to go and see Sloan, the butcher.

"Well Eragon, is it not surprising to see you here? What can I do for you?" Sloan said rather tauntingly as I walked in. "Couldn't catch anything? What a Shame? Maybe Garrow should send Roran for once instead of you."

"What do you have?" I asked trying to keep my actions controlled. Sloan laughed harshly for a few seconds before finally responding.

"Nothing you can afford, my boy!" Sloan exclaimed cutting at piece of meat and wrapping it up.

"I have something that I can trade for a couple slices of meat," I said reaching into my pack and revealing the blue stone that was just found in the Spine. I noticed Sloan's eyes glistened and he stared in wonder at the stone that I laid before him.

I watched as he study it for a while trying to figure out what he should say. "Where did you find it? You probably stole it most likely."

"I found it when I was hunting… in the Spine." Sloan's face whitened and he shoved the stone back into my hands faster than I have ever seen the man move.

"Take it back right now. It is the kings and he will have your head for it. Tell no one that you have it."

"So you won't take it?"

"I cannot serve you boy. I will not serve your family no more."

"You are refusing my service?" I challenged. The door swung open and Horst; the villages blacksmith and good friend of Garrow's, was standing there.

"Sloan," Horst said in his usual deep and demanding voice.

"Ah Horst," Sloan said in a quiet voice.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Horst asked kindly.

"This rat," Sloan said pointing a fat finger at me, "wants me to give him some meat with a payment of a stone from the Spine."

"Sloan, don't try to make yourself seem better than Eragon, when you are the rat," Horst retorted. "Take my coins and give me the best cuts you have." Sloan grunted and grabbed the best cuts he had and wrapped them carefully, you could tell he was angered by the way he slapped the pieces onto the counter and stuck out his greedy hand for Horst's money. Horst counted his coins aloud and slowly and smiled when he realized he was annoying Sloan.

Once we were outside of Sloan's I turned to Horst, "Thank you, but you know Garrow, he does not like charity."

"It is not charity; I have wanted to do that to him for some time. That mean nasty poor-of-an-excuse human being," Horst said hatefully. I smiled at him and then I frowned.

"I have to pay you back somehow; Garrow would not like this, especially since you paid for it."

"No need too, but if you want you can come to my house and help me out with a few things for a couple of hours a week."

"I will do so, I will find time between working for Garrow and you," I said taking the meat and putting into my pack.

"Let me know and be careful on your way home," Horst said patting me on the back with his strong hand.

"I will do so. Tell your family I said hello. Thank you once again,"

"It was nothing and I will do so. Tell everyone I said hello as well." I nodded and started for the road again.

"Eragon wait!" I heard a female call. I turned my head to see Katrina running after me.

"Hello Katrina, what can I do for you?" I asked turning around fully.

"I need you to tell Roran that I love him,"

"Is that all?"

"No, I always need him to know I wait for him every day," Katrina said dreamily.

"I will tell him you said those things," I responded smiling at her.

"Oh Eragon, you do too much for people, but thank you. You are the best," Katrina said throwing her arms around my neck. I froze for a second not knowing what to do and then I wrapped my arms around her too, "someday you will find someone for you Eragon," she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I mumbled as we pulled apart, "I should be going; Lenora will have my head if I am not home before dark."

Katrina chuckled lightly, "thank you once again."

"Your welcome." With that I walked away and started for home dreading it only a little bit. It was not long when I saw Lenora running my way.

"Eragon!" She yelled and ran faster to me. I put down my pack down on the ground and let Lenora barrel into me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I did the same.

"What is wrong?" I asked frantically asked.

"Not a single thing," Lenora said cheerfully, "I have missed you, that is it," said continued kissing my forehead. I kissed her forehead as well and chuckled.

"Don't do that every again," I said still chuckling. She chuckled as well.

"I won't little brother," she said with her usual beautiful smile.

"By the way, I missed you too," I said taking her hand and letting her lead me to the house.

"Ah Eragon, was there nothing to catch?" Roran said rather disappointed.

"I am afraid not. I saw one, but it was too young," I lied. I hope they would not smell the lie.

"What a shame," Lenora stated as she set down half a loaf of bread on the table and a pitcher of water.

"Well we do have some meat though, thanks to Horst."

"Eragon," Roran warned, "you know Father would not take it."

"Do not worry about it; I am going to pay him back. I am going to go to Horst's house for a couple of hours a week to help him out," I said in response.

"How are you going to do that? With working in the fields all day, you will not have the time of day!" Roran exclaimed.

I sat there for a few seconds not exactly sure how I was going to work this out. "I haven't worked that out yet," I admitted finally, "maybe I will do it when winter comes and there is nothing to do in the fields," I suggested.

"Eragon, you do too much for people," Roran said shaking his head. I chuckled and he looked at me with a funny look.

"Katrina said that to me earlier," I explained. I watched Roran's eyes widened and they looked hungry for more. "She also said that she loves you Roran and she waits for you every day," I continued.

"She said that?" Roran asked with wide eyes.

I nodded my head, "yes she said that." I watched as Roran seemed to relax knowing that Katrina felt the same way as he did. "Now if you excuse me I have some bread to eat for dinner," I said breaking up Rorans thoughts. I sat at the table and watched him walk out of the kitchen. I grinned at him, feeling happy for him.

"Eragon, you lied about the deer," Lenora accused sitting across from me. I looked up at her warily not wanting to talk about it right at the moment, but there was no escaping it.

I glanced down at my bread again, picking at it before I responded. "I did," I finally said.

"Why?" Lenora asked in a somewhat of a demanding tone.

I decided instead of telling her about what had occurred, I would show her so I reached inside my pack and slowly pulled out the blue stone that I had found, "when I let loose my arrow to get the deer… it was so strange. There was a bright blue light and this appeared."

Lenora gasped as she stared at the perfectly shaped stone that I had set on the table. Then her eyes got curious, "do you think it is linked to your dreams?"

"I am not sure," I responded. I never thought about it being able to link to any of my dreams I have had, "I guess we will have to wait and see."


	3. A Dragon is Born

_I own nothing but the plot and original characters, everything else goes to CP_

Chapter 3

Lenora left me to eat my dinner and my eyes kept looking over the stone. It was perfectly shaped, too perfectly shaped to be made by nature. It looked like someone polished and shaped it themselves, but yet there was no sign of any shaping being done. I stared at it for a little longer and decided to take it to my bedroom and lay it on my hutch. I picked up a hammer and tapped at the still stone and a hallow noise sounded.

I finally gave up and went to sleep. It was not to long after I finally dozed off when I heard a rattling noise. I woke from my slumber and looked around trying to find the source. I looked over at the stone as I noticed cracks started to form around it and I stared at it as it threatened to fall off the hutch.

Then out of nowhere a blue baby dragon popped out of the egg. It squawked and attempted to walk but fell over in attempt. I stifled a snicker and I slowly tip toe toward it, something in my mind told me to reach out and touch the dragon before me. My arm was slightly outstretched, "it is alright, I am not going to hurt you," I said to the dragon at a whisper.

Then we made contact, there was the same blinding blue light that I saw in the clearing, but this time there was complete agony that traveled up and down my arm. As soon as it came it was gone. I staggered backward and fell onto my bed. My eyes started to droop and exhaustion took over my body.

When I woke again shortly after I noticed the blue dragon was curled up in the crook of my arm. I smiled down at it and it squawked again. I glanced down at my hand to see a marking on it, "look what you have done to me," I said aloud. The sapphire dragon seemed to become sadden and I smiled. "It is alright though."

All the sudden my door creaked open and Lenora stood there. "Eragon, what is that?" Lenora asked in shock. Her eyes were fixed on the baby dragon.

I stared at her, she was shocked. A thousand stories ran threw my head, but I decided to stick to the truth. I sat up in my bed and set the dragon on my lap petting its hard scales as I recounted the story not leaving out a single detail. I showed her what happened to my hand after I made contact and she gasped.

"Eragon, I do believe that the stone- I mean egg was linked to your dreams, I believe that those things that happened in your dreams will be the outcome of the dragon hatching for you."

"That is what I was afraid of," I said laying back on my bed heavily. I let out a long sigh and probed up on my elbows and looked at Lenora. "What should I do?"

"I have no idea, Eragon. You can go out and seek this Varden- if it even exist that everyone talks of, but that itself is a dangerous task or you can talk to Brom, the storyteller,"

"I should consult him first before I do anything, I know nothing of dragons and why they hatch for who they hatch for," I said in conclusion, "Lenora, you are a good liar… could you possibly-"

"It is wrong to do so , but you need to into town and see Brom at once, so I will do whatever I can to cover the truth," Lenora said reaching out to touch the dragon. "Are you ever going to tell Garrow or Roran?

I stared at her long and hard, "I do not know how to tell them. What if they ban her? What if they decided to kill her? I could not possibly go through that. For some reason I feel that I am now connected to the dragon. I am not sure but I feel like we share the same mind."

"That is rather odd, but do whatever you think is necessary," Lenora said smiling at me she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. "You better get going that way you are not gone for too long."

"Will do, will you watch her for me?" I asked standing. I handed her the baby sapphire dragon that was curled up in my palm sleeping. Lenora giggled and carefully laid the dragon in her hand.

"Of course, she is too adorable."

"She is," I said smiling at her. I left her in my room and looked back at the dragon one more time before I left to the old storyteller's home.

I stepped outside the small farm home and took a deep breath. The morning air was crisp and cool. The grass bathed in the dew that developed in the middle of the night. It was a sign that winter was close approaching a few weeks or months were left before I had to work with Horst to pay him back for his hospitality.

When I reached town it was quiet and empty. The shops were just opening, children and families were still sleeping. I noticed Brom outside his home doing something. I approached him and then thought of what I was going to say.

I walked up to the hut and knocked on the door when I saw that he went back into the security of his own home. "Leave me be wont you?" His voice was deep and rough.

I was not sure what to do so I went to knock again, but Brom swung his door open, "I said leave me be-" Brom said but stopped in mid sentence when he saw me standing there. "Eragon, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I have some questions to ask you about- about dragons," I whispered. I was not sure if I was imagining things but I thought I saw a small smile come across the old mans face and a certain glow in his eyes. Before I could figure it out it was gone.

"Come in, come in," Brom said rather excited. I was not sure if I made the right or wrong mistake coming to him.

-------

_Well there you have it, another chapter up and down. Tomorrow I will get started on writing the next chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to do this chapter, I was not sure where I wanted to go with it and I guess I am pleased with it, but I will let you decided when you review! It makes me happy when I get reviews, which reminds me thank you to those who have been reviewing I appericate it greatly. _

_-Courtney Abigail_


	4. Questions

_I own nothing but the plot and original characters, everything else goes to CP._

Chapter 4

"What can I do for you?" Brom questioned taking a seat at the small wooden table that seated only two people. I sat across from him and I saw that there was something odd in his features, but I could not make out what it was.

"I have some… questions for you," I stated simply. Then I realized that was a stupid thing to say considering that it was obvious I had questions for him.

"Before we go any farther," Brom said rising from his chair, "let me make some tea," he continued throwing logs in the fireplace. I am not sure if I was hearing things or not, but I thought I heard Brom whisper something before the fireplace was filled with dancing flames.

"I hope," I said breaking the silence that came over the hut, "I am no trouble, coming announced and all."

"You are no trouble at all. I have nothing else to do but tell stories about the golden days of the dragons and the downfall of those days."

I sat there for a second not sure what to say next. I did not want to give away the fact that I have just became a Dragon Rider myself, "Do you- do you think the Riders will rise again?" I finally asked.

Brom looked me up and down for some reason it made me shiver and feel uncomfortable. I shifted in my chair as Brom kept studying me. Then he gave me a approving glance and I relaxed. "I do believe," Brom finally said after moments of uncomfortable silence, "they will rise again to take down the tyrant king."

He kept staring at me and I almost ran out of there. I think he suspects something but of course he would. Why would a poor farm boy want to know what he thought about the Riders? This was so stupid of me, why did I not think of this at first?

"Here have a cup of tea, is that all you wanted to know? Brom said sitting down once again.

A thousand thoughts turned in my head. What should I ask without giving away anything? I took a sip of tea the warm liquid tasted good in my mouth then I was surprised when a hint of vanilla could be tasted. I had never tasted anything so good. "Who were the first Riders?" I finally asked. I took another sip of my tea and savored the taste.

Brom cleared his throat and set down his cup, "I am glad you asked. I love recounting this tale," Brom stated with a twinkle in his eyes. His voice raised as he got excited about wars and new Riders. His voice lowered when talking about hard times. The details made it seem like he was there, like he was a witness to all of this, but that was impossible. That would make Brom close to hundred years old.

A couple hours later Brom was done telling his story and the twinkle in his eyes started to die, "tell you what how bout I lend you some books since you seem… to have an interest in dragons and their Riders."

"I'd be honored and would love to, but I... I am afraid I can't read," I said e ashamed. I looked down at the ground not wanting to look at the old storyteller.

"Of course you can't. I wouldn't think Garrow would spend the time of day teaching you how to read when he needs you in the fields and not spending your time reading," Brom said with a faint smile, "tell you what, why don't you come here after you are done with working in the fields for the day and I will teach you how to read."

I looked up shocked at him, "I do not want to intrude and waste any-" I started to say, but Brom cut me off.

"I am an old story teller, I have nothing else to do and it will make up for-" Brom started to say, but cut himself off and clamped his mouth shut and drank more of his tea.

I wanted to ask what he was going to say, but something stopped me. What was he talking about?

"I should be going," I finally said taking one more sip of my tea and standing, "I will see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yes, I will look forward to it," Brom said standing as well. He showed me to the door. I turned my head around to see that he was still watching me walking toward the main road.

"What a strange man?" I said aloud to myself.

When I arrived home Lenora was waiting for me with the sapphire dragon she stopped cooing at it and looked up at me, " you can't keep calling her dragon," she said simply.

"I know, tomorrow I plan on asking about dragon names," I responded.

"Tomorrow?" Lenora asked.

"Yes, after I am done in the fields I am going to Brom's, he is going to teach me how to read so I can read about the history and learn all I need to know."

"Eragon," Lenora warned, "your going to overwhelm yourself, you still have to work with Horst."

"I will do that when winter comes. Lenora, I can handle myself," I said scooping up my dragon and walking away.

"Lenora! Eragon! I need to talk to you both!" Garrow called throughout the house. I jumped with fright. I looked at Lenora and she looked at me I hid the dragon under my bed and headed toward the kitchen shortly behind Lenora.

"You wanted to see us," I said standing next to Lenora.

"Yes, please sit both of you, I need to tell you something," Garrow said sadly.

"What is it?" Lenora asked. I could tell she was trying not to show her voice was shaking.

"Roran has decided to leave, he will work in Theirnsford's mill, so he can marry Katrina."

I glanced at Lenora and she glanced back at me. "There is only going to be two of us working in the fields?" I asked.."

"Yes we will have to work extra hard and long, he doesn't leave for a couple of weeks however.

"Good."

"Is that all?" I heard Lenora ask over my thousand thoughts that were running in my head.

"Yes, I thought I would tell you myself in advanced."

"Thank you," Lenora said standing up, I felt her kind of pull me up as well. I felt myself being pulled through the house and into my bedroom. "Eragon, are you-" before Lenora could finish I crumbled to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you have it another chapter. It is a short one, but hopefully you will like it. My dad is making it impossible to find the time of day to write since he gives me so many chores on my days off from work. I had this chapter written a week ago and have not had the time of day to post it. Please read and review, I appericate it. _

_-Courtney _


	5. Strangers

_I own nothing but the plot and original characters, everything else goes to CP._

Chapter 5

When I awoke I found Lenora sleeping in the chair in the corner of my room. She looked slightly uncomfortable so I silently rose from my bed and tip toed over to her and gently picked her up bridal style and laid her on my bed. Saphira had a blanket in her small mouth and she laid it next to Lenora. I took and covered my sister.

I looked down at Saphira and laughed when she licked my hand. Then her attention was directed to another area and she trampled off to find a mouse. I watched as she enjoyed her feast with wonder and distaste. I sat down next to her when she was done and petted her for awhile, waiting to start the days work in the fields. But what I really looked forward to was my lesson Brom. Garrow still didn't know nor did we ever intend on letting him know.

"Eragon are you up? It is time to get busy in the fields." Roran said outside my door. I stood up and opened the door.

"Shall we go then?" I asked coming out of my room and shutting the door behind me.

"Where is Lenora?" Roran asked. "She was not in her room when I went to check on her."

"She fell asleep in my room. We were talking last night and she fell asleep so I laid her in my bed to make things easier."

"Ah." Roran said looking ahead. "Eragon if you ever need to talk I am here." I looked at him strangely. I was baffled that he would even say that to me. Roran has never been the type to help with other peoples problems. Was I being obvious about something?

"Thanks for your concern, but really I am fine."

"Not according to what Lenora said." I tried to not show any shock.

"You did not spend the night talking to each other, you for some reason blacked out. What is going on with you?"

"I- I am not sure," I finally responded quietly. I saw Roran give me a sympathetic look and I just wanted to shrink down.

"It does not matter. At least you are alive. Shall we get busy then?"

"Lets." I said at last smiling at Roran trying to show that I am okay, but I really wasn't. Why do these things keep happening. I don't understand any of it right now. These nightmares I have been having, a dragon hatching for me and then I faint out of nowhere.

The day passed rather fast and so did time. Before I know it I am walking with Roran into town so he can start working. "Eragon," Roran started, "take care of everyone please."

"I will," I responded shortly. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me hard and long.

"One day you will get to make the decision I made. You will find yourself a nice girl and you will find happiness." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Roran grabbed me into a rough hug when we broke apart he knuckled my head.

"Hey now!" I hollered fixing my hair. "Roran be careful."

"I will, I will, I will. I promise."

"Good. Is Katrina coming?"

"No," Roran said sadly, "I saw her last night so we could have more time together and I made sure she understood my decision and that it was best for the both of us."

"Good. I am glad that you did."

"Me too. Eragon, I really don't want to leave. You have to know that."

"Peace Roran, I know this already."

"I was just making sure we were on the same page here, which we are."

"Yes. I am glad as well and I hope the best for you. I really do."

"I know you do Eragon. By the way, how are your lessons going?"

"Good. I can now write and read."

"I glad for you. Oh that is him. I should get going."

"Thanks," I said looking toward the man that would be aiding my eldest cousin and gave a nod of approval, "goodbye Roran."

"Goodbye brother." I looked at him shocked, "we might as well call each other that since we grew up together and we are close."

I smiled at him, "sounds good to me." I walked away from were I departed with Roran only to glimpse behind me a few times to see that Roran was doing the same. I waved and continued on my way not knowing it was going be a very long time since the next time I would see him.

"Eragon!" Horst hollered. I stopped where I was and let him catch up to me. "Did Roran leave yet?" I nodded my head and he continued, "good, now listen you need to get home as soon as possible. There are these strangers and I am not sure about them they seem to me to be nothing but trouble."

I looked at him baffled and then my thoughts went to Saphira. She was staying in a clearing near the house since she was too large to stay in the house now. What if she was hurt or in danger? "Thank you for letting me know."

"Your welcome, now get home. I am not sure what they want but hopefully they will get it and leave."

"Lets hope for that," I responded and walked away from Horst trying to keep even breaths. Then I saw them. There was two of them and they cloaked in black just like in my dream. They made clicking noises and had a bad odor to them. I crouched behind a wall to hide from them since they were blocking the main road.

"We need to find that stone," one said finally. Oh no, Saphira. They will find her out and if she got hurt or killed, I am not sure what I would do with myself.

"Eragon what are you doing?" Brom exclaimed at a whisper. I turned to face him and pointed to the direction of the main road.

"I can't get through, there are strangers blocking it." Brom stood and peeped around the corner.

"You are not safe, I will distract them and you need to run for the road and don't stop till your are home," Brom was telling me but I was not listening, I found my gaze locked with one of the strangers. Its eyes were black and you could hardly make out that they were eyes. I struggled to breathe and I started to panic and then all went black.

"Easy now," Brom said helping me to a sitting up position. "You alright?"

"I am not sure," I said with a cracking voice.

"You better get home, they are gone. You will be fine as long as you get home." I nodded and stood and headed home, but I found myself heading toward the clearing. I needed to see Saphira to make sure she was alright.

_Saphira_, I said with my mind. Not long ago I found that I could communicate with her with my mind and we shared the same mind almost. In a way she was in me and I was in her. It was very strange. I tried to read up on it to find that I could not find such information.

_Coming little one. _I sighed with relief she was still alive.

_I was worried. There are strangers in Carvahall and I had to see if you were alright. _

_Thank you for your concern little one, but I am quite alright. _Saphira stopped all the sudden. _You are not little one. I need to take you far from here. _

_Saphira? Wait what are you doing! _I exclaimed as she picked me up with her jaws and placed me between her shoulders. 

_I need to take you away from here. _

_Wait! No! What about Garrow? Lenora? I cannot leave them to be harmed. Put me down right-_ I was cut off when she took off to the skies. I held onto her as much as I could. _Saphira I am slipping! Please land so I can go see if they are okay! Please! _

After what seemed like a life time she finally landed in front of my home. I looked at in shock. It was tore down and half burnt. The animals where running from the burning farm and then Lenora appeared.

"Eragon!" She yelled running to me and hugging me tightly. "Thank whatever God there is that you are okay."

"What happened?" I asked numbly.

"The strangers came looking for the stone. We told them that we did not know where it was and they-they tortured Uncle. I ran to look for you-" I pushed past her and started going through debris of what was left of my home. Then I saw Garrow.

"Uncle," I said softly. I lifted wood off of him to see that he was badly burnt and a fever had already risen. "I am so sorry for everything."

"Lenora. Help me make a shaft for him. We need to get him to Gertrude." An hour later I was pulling Garrow up the main road that was dusted with snow that just had picked up. I felt my legs burning but I ignored it and then I noticed blood in the snow. I looked down at my legs to see that I had lost skin on the inside of my thighs.

After my realization of my injury everything started to spin and I grew weak and felt I could not carry on. Lenora was helping me and seemed to notice my injury as well.

"What on heavens earth happened?"

"I am not sure, it might of happened when I flew Saphira earlier." I said softly. Bile rose up my throat but I forced it down.

"Eragon! Lenora! What happened?" Brom asked coming toward us. I noticed he had a open gash on his forehead and he seemed to be actually concerned. I looked at him dazed and then my knees gave way. All I saw was white and then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am so sorry that I have not updated. To be honest I just typed up this chapter out of pure boredness. I have been working on my own novel and a few poems. I apologize greatly for making you wait. You know the drill. Read and Review. I love it when I read reviews or see that I am on someones favorites or on someones alert list. _

_-Courtney_


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing but the plot and original characters, everything else goes to CP._

Chapter 6

I was aware of the sound of a fire crackling in a fireplace nearby and the sound of a rocking chair rocking back and forth. I was in the comfort of my deep slumber so I tried to force myself to go back to it, but to no avail. I cracked open my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a one bedroom hut and in the corner I saw Gertrude rocking back and forth holding her knitting tools in her head. Her head was cocked to the side as she slept silently in her chair.

When I stirred in bed she shook herself awake. "I was not expecting you to wake for some time, your wounds on your legs were so hideous," Gertrude said in surprise. She rose from her chair and put a kettle over the fire and started to stir it.

"Where is Garrow?" I asked in fear. I sat up but I was pushed down by Gertrude.

"Relax, Garrow is at Horst's and Elaine's. So is Lenora, she was just over here earlier this morning. The poor girl has been shuffling between the two of you to keep each party updated on the two of yours condition. Even Brom came to check on you."

"Brom came?" I asked in shock. Why would Brom come and visit me? Then a thought struck me, Saphira? I could not feel her, but I knew wherever she was she was safe. "How long have I been here?"

"You have only been here for two days, almost three here shortly. Your fever broke just last night. I am curious however, how did you get that mysterious scar on your hand there?"

I looked at my hand and clinched it and then unclenched it. Endless possibilities flew there my head and I wondered which one to chose. I tried to not show the horror that took over my body. "I have always had it, I never asked Garrow how I got it, since I have had it since I could remember," I lied. A sighed silently to myself when Gertrude smiled and went back to stirring the stew in the pot.

"I know you are itching to go over to Horst's, but you should eat something before you go after all you have not ate anything in days," Gertrude said handing me a bowl and a spoon filled with hot steaming stew.

"Thank you," I said taking a bite of the soup. The warm broth soothed my aching throat and the potatoes, carrots and celery filled me full.

"Here are your clothes, be careful of your bandages on your legs," Gertrude said turning around so I could have my privacy. I rose from the small bed and slipped my breeches on, when I got the bandages pain erupted throughout my body and I tried not to yelp or scream. The agony did not die away after I finally had my breeches on all the way, but at least it soothed. I slipped on my tunic and Gertrude turned around and half smiled at me.

"Now walk," Gertrude commanded, "well at least you wont be crawling there," she said after I attempted to take a few steps for her. She put an arm around my waist to support me as we made our way through the bitter cold to Horst's home, which thank goodness was not too far from Gertrude. If it were farther away I am not sure if I would of made it.

I glanced up at the big front porch to see Lenora outside with a black shawl cover her arms. "Eragon!" She called running down the stairs to me. She embraced me and I hissed in pain. "Oh I am sorry," she said looking me in the eye.

"It is alright," I responded limping slightly toward the stairs trying to readjust myself.

"I can take it from here Gertrude, thank you for all you have done," Lenora said to Gertrude. For some reason Lenora sounded distant and I found myself holding tighter to the railing in fear of falling.

"Here is the ointment to make sure the wounds do not infect and some bandages in case Elaine does not have any."

"Thank you once again for everything." Gertrude nodded her head and made her way back to her hut. "Eragon are you alright, do you need me to get Gertrude?"

I was now sitting on the steps with my head in my hands, everything was spinning and I stood slightly shaking. "I just need some water, I think," I finally responded with a shaky voice. Lenora nodded her head and did as Gertrude did and helped me up the stairs. Each step up was more painful than the last one and I tried not to hiss in pain although I finally did on the last one.

"Did you need a break, do you need one now?" Lenora asked with a panicked voice.

"No, no I am fine, well not really, the pain is somewhat unbearable," I admitted. She nodded her head and opened the door and I found myself face to face with Elaine.

"Eragon are you sure you are not rushing things?" Elaine asked right away.

"No, no I am fine."

"You certainly don't look fine, here have a seat," Elaine said fluffing a pillow on her couch and Lenora lead me to that direction. I slowly sat down hissing in pain.

"I am going to go check on Uncle real fast," Lenora said kissing my forehead and walking away from me, I noticed she stopped half way up the stairs and stared down at me and looked down at the stairs and continued her way up the stairs.

"Do you want anything to drink, eat?"

"I will have a water please," I responded rubbing my wounds trying to ease the pain, but it only made them worse. Elaine came back in a few short moments with a mug full of water. "Thank you." She smiled at me and I attempted to smile back at her.

"How is he?" I finally asked. No one was telling me anything so I decided to ask.

"He… is not doing so well. His fever broke only to come back worse. His wounds are so terrible that I am not sure if we are even treating them correctly." I dropped my head in despair and regret. I caused all this. I have no home because of me. I have no Uncle because of me. I put my only family members in danger, because I cannot protect them, because I did not protect them. Elaine touched my arm and rubbed it gently. "He is strong however."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I can assist you if you want to go and see him," Elaine said reaching out a hand to me and I took it. Her hand was small and soft compared to my large and blistered hands.

"I don't want to be no trouble," I replied standing slowly.

"You wont be no trouble, you never have," Elaine said smiling at me as she tucked her arm around my waist. I tried to not lean on her as much since she was carrying a child.

"Elaine I could of done that," Lenora said coming to take over. I was tired of feeling so useless. My eyes glazed over to wear Garrow laid. I tried not to show any shock. From what Elaine said I was expecting something less extreme. Garrow had burn marks on random parts of his body and there was signs of obvious torture. Slash marks covered most of his upper half. I fought back the bile that threatened to come and the hate that boiled inside me. How could I do this to him? How could I have just let this happen? I was given one task from Roran and I failed him… I failed everyone. I slid down the wall where I stood and buried my head between my knees. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up to see Horst standing over me. He extended his hand I reached out to let him help me up.

"I think you have seen enough of sorrowful things today," he stated simply.

"Don't you dare try to put him to work. He is not in the right condition for that yet," Elaine demanded from the doorway of the room. I was shocked. The sweet Elaine I knew never talked like that.

"Don't worry, that was not my plan," Horst replied with a smile on his face, "I was simply going to go talk to him that is all."

"Not tonight, tomorrow. We are all tired and poor Eragon looks like he is on the brink of passing out where he is right now. I have a bedroom ready for you, I put you with your sister if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all," I responded.

"I thought the two of you would want to talk since you have not seen each other in a while, well talked at least."

"Thank you, but I think I can get there on my own," I said smiling at the two.

"If you really insist," Horst replied. Elaine reluctantly moved out of the door and I limped my way down the hallway to the room that Elaine had fixed for my sister and I.

"Let me help you," Lenora said standing from her bed.

"I can handle it on my own." I almost snapped. Lenora looked taken aback by my attitude. 'I am sorry Lenora, I did not mean to sound so rude, I am just tired of being shuffled around by everybody and I feel so dang useless."

"I understand. I am sorry, I am just worried about you and Garrow. It is almost too much."

"I am so sorry," I said cupping her chin my hands. "Forgive me," I whispered.

"For what? You would of ended up like Garrow and who knows maybe you would of died. Eragon none of this is your fault."

"It is. My one task I was suppose to do was to protect the two of you and I failed you and Garrow. I should have been there for the two of you, but I was not. I regret that and I am not sure if I will ever forgive myself. Especially if something happened to you."

"Nothing did though! I appreciate you caring and wanting to take care of everyone, but you can't Eragon. It is impossible. You should never put that much of a load on yourself."

"If I don't, then what kind of Rider would I be? A lousy one. Failing at this one tells me that I am not going to be a good Rider."

"That is not true. You cannot base yourself off of this. You did not know and Saphira kept you away… She contacted me."

"She did? How is she?"

"She is fine and she awaits for you to get better in the clearing." I nodded my head.

"Speaking of Saphira, you have to tell them."

"I cannot do that," I countered.

"Why not?" Lenora demanded. "Eragon they deserve the right to know."

"I know they do, but how would they react to it. I could put them in danger too and I do not want that."

"You are so stubborn. Get some rest and we will talk more about it tomorrow and hopefully you will see my way," Lenora said patting me on the head. I rolled my head.

"You are stubborn as well. Goodnight," I said yawning loudly.

"Good night, I am glad you are semi alright," Lenora said dozing off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you have another chapter. Although I did not get any reviews on my last chapter I posted. :( To review or not to review? That is the question. I have an answer to that review! I also need to know if you want more or less of Lenora. I am thinking of cutting down on the use of her if you like her then I wont do it if you just want Eragon and the other CP characters and less of my OC let me know. _

_-Courtney_


	7. Tragedy

Chapter 7

I awoke the next day with my head feeling foggy and heavy. I sat up slowly only to feel my muscles feel tight and tense. I could hear someone shuffling through things and I looked around the room to find Lenora looking through things. "What are you doing?" I asked my throat was hoarse from not using it.

"About time you awoke. If it weren't for your snoring I would have thought you to be dead," Lenora chuckled.

"Afraid you are out of luck there," I responded with a smile. The sound of my stomach growling made us both laugh again.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Lenora asked.

"Please I have no idea what you are talking about," I responded rolling my eyes. I slipped my tunic on over my head and smiled at her. We both headed for the door, well I more like stumbled and limped to the door.

"Do you want help? You look like you are in the worst of pain," Lenora asked looking me in the eye. I hated the way she looked at me, that look that was caring and kind and the concern that was clearly etched in her face. I did not deserve, I did not deserve any of the help or respect I was getting.

"You two sleep in late," Elaine said with a smile on her face, "what do you think of oatmeal?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you," Lenora said glancing at me. I just faked a smile for Elaine.

"How are you feeling Eragon?" Horst said slapping my back. I bit back a yelp and smiled at them.

"Better, thank you," I finally said wanting to rub the part of my back that Horst's strong hand hit. Goodness that man had some strength in him. Lenora gave me a look, but I ignored it.

"Here you both are," Elaine said setting two bowls of lumpy oats in front of us. I smiled at here and she smiled back at me warmly. The smile for some reason made my stomach turn. After Elaine and Horst left us two to eat Lenora turned to me.

"I know what you are going to say," I said looking down at my bowl and taking a bite.

"And what is your response?" Lenora asked challengingly.

"No," I said simply. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat.

"Eragon, when are you going to wake up and realize they deserve to know the truth?" Lenora hissed at me. Her dark eyes bore into my eyes.

"Maybe I never will, Lenora!" I snapped at her. I looked at her with anger and pushed my bowl away and stood from my chair and walked away. I stopped when I was halfway across the room and looked at her. Her shoulders were slumped and a single tear fell from one of her eyes. Guilt built up inside me I was getting so tired of feeling guilty for everything. I turned and headed up stairs.

I closed the door to the room I was sharing with Lenora softly and dropped heavily onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking. Then there was a knock on the door. "Eragon, it is Horst can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah come on in," I said trying to stay calm. My nerves kicked up and I forgot about my little fight with Lenora and the guilt.

"Eragon, I understand if you are not ready to tell me everything, but we need to know what happened," Horst said sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at me with kindness and concern. "We need to know for your sake and Lenora's. Just in case they come back and attack again."

I stared at him and then I dropped my head, "I was not there, I headed that way after you warned me about the strangers, but I did not make it in time. I dug for Garrow in the rubble then I ran into Lenora, she was in hysterics," I explained.

"What about your legs though? You lost all the skin on the inside of them," Horst questioned.

"I don't know. I was so wound up in everything I didn't even notice them until we were almost to Gertrude's," I lied, although it was half the truth. I didn't notice the pain till a little after we got Garrow out of there, but I ignored the pain.

Horst studied me for awhile and then stood. "Alright kid, rest up and get better. I could use an extra hand around here." Horst chuckled and I forced one too.

After Horst closed the door I rolled over onto my back and put my hands behind my head and looked at the ceiling again. How long can I keep up this lie? Can I trust them with the truth? Why do I even doubt their trust? They were after all taking care of Lenora and tending to Garrow. Then a thought hit me, did Roran know yet? I could not think of what he would think of me and my naïve ways. After awhile I found myself unwillingly slipping off to sleep.

_"Help me," a fair woman whispered through the trees._

"_Who are you?" I asked curious on who this woman was. She was a mystery, she had porcelain skin and dark raven hair._

_"Help Eragon," was her only response. How did she know my name? "You have many questions I see and I may be able to answer them if you will help me."_

_I hesitated for a moment not sure if I should trust her or not. "What can I do to help you?" I finally asked._

_"I will let you know when the time is right, till then I cannot wait to meet you in person Eragon." With that she disappeared in thin air. I blinked a few times and just stared in gape where the woman once stood. Who was she? What did she mean by 'I will let you know when the time is right?_

I woke up drenched in sweat and gasping for air. I rose from the bed and splashed water on my face. "Who was she?" I asked my reflection. If anyone walked in at that moment they would of thought me as crazy, but maybe I was going crazy. I was dreaming of people chasing me, Shade's and strange women, who didn't even seem to be human.

There was a slight knock on the door and I opened the door to see Elaine there. "Hello Elaine," I said trying to smile, my throat was hoarse and she gave me a look. "Sorry I just woke up, I guess I fell asleep," I responded to the question that she did not ask.

"Eragon… I have terrible news," Elaine said wringing her hands in her dress then undoing them. I felt it after she told me she had bad news. It felt as if a part of me was gone, like a part of me died. I stared at her and walked past her and rushed to where Garrow was.

There I witnessed my worst nightmares come true. Garrow lay still and peaceful in the bed that was provided to him. I felt my feet drag me to his bed side and I stared down at the old man. Never in a million years would I have considered myself responsible for the death of another person, until today. I guess you are not supposed to say never.

Tears prickled in the corner of my eyes, but I did not let them fall. I did not deserve his hospitality, his love, his wisdom he shared with me. I did not deserve the right to call him my Uncle let alone my Father. I leaned close to his frozen body and whispered: "You didn't deserve this and I am sorry. Though I am not worthy of your acceptance of such an apology. I don't and I didn't deserve all that you gave me. I am so sorry Uncle."

Lenora stood in the doorway crying softly, she reached for my hand when I started to walk by her, but I kept walking. I needed to get out that room and away from everyone. I heard Elaine murmur to Lenora to give me time, but that was not what I needed. I needed to get away. I needed to go before I caused anyone else pain, before I could bring on more deaths.

I shut the door of the room and leaned against it heavily, worn out from hiding my true emotions. Then it came pouring out of me. The tears I tried to hold back came and I could not stop them. Anger welled up inside me and I threw something across the room. Lenora guessed my outrage and ran into the room.

I was aware of her holding onto me. She attempted to sooth me with her comforting words that had always worked with me. My mind focused on one thing: revenge. My body thirsted for the revenge on those who did this, for those who put me through what I went through, those who put my family through this.

My body grew limp in Lenora's arm after a couple of hours passed of calming me down. I could feel her body relax after my body slipped unwillingly into blackness.

"How are you feeling?" Lenora asked when my eyes flickered open again. I groaned and gave her a weird glance. "You have been in and out of it for almost a week now. I was worried that Uncle Garrow's death was too much for you. Roran was worried as well… well still is," Lenora explained to me.

"A week… Roran?" I said trying to register everything she said. She took hint that my throat was starved for water and handed me a cup. I silently thanked her as my greedy throat gulped it down.

"Maybe I had said too much at one time. Of course you would be confused; I have never seen you like that before. I was so scared I was going to lose you, but I am not sure why I would of." Lenore pushed some of my hair out of my face and gave me a weak smile.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for everything," I said sitting up in my bed. I leaned against the head board and cupped Lenora's face. "Now, what were you saying about Roran being worried?"

"He is here; he rushed back as soon as he could. Horst in them traveled in the worst weather… its worse enough that we lost Garrow, we were not sure about you. Eragon, it was like you were killing yourself over his death. You refused to wake; you refused water, food and help."

"I cannot believe I acted like that. Please forgive me for it."

"Eragon, don't be stupid," Lenora said sternly. "You were grieving," Lenora said in her usual sweet tone. She took my hand and stroked it. We sat there for some chatting for awhile and Roran walked into the room.


	8. Lies

Chapter 8

I sucked in my breath as I watched Roran walk through the door. His face gave away his exhaustion and confusion right away. "How-how are you doing?" Roran asked trying to break the silence that consumed the bedroom. It was obvious that Roran was not used to this type of thing since he stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.

"Better, thank you. How are you?" I asked quietly. I knew right away he was hurt and confused. Roran was never one to be able to hide is emotions well.

"Good," Roran hesitated.

"I-" I started to say and then thought better of it and just looked at Roran. I never thought he would rush back, I never expected him to leave his job, because of me, all because of me.

"Look, Eragon- I need to know. The truth from your mouth, no one else's," Roran finally said getting to the point after a couple minutes of silence.

"I am going to go and see if Elaine needs any help or if I could do anything," Lenora said standing up. I tried to give her a pleading look in my eyes to keep her here, but I knew I needed to do this. Roran deserved the truth and I was going to tell him the truth, just not yet. I recounted the story I made up for at least the last time. I was started to believe the false story I made up myself.

"Thank you, Eragon," Roran said finally said heading toward the door. He turned and faced me, "I do not blame you for anything, I wanted you to know that."

"Not till you learn the truth," I mumbled to myself when he left me alone in the room. I rose from the bed and splashed cool water on my face.

_Little one. _Someone said in my head. I looked around for the source. _Eragon, it's your dragon, Saphira or have you forgotten about me?_ Saphira said with a hint of venom.

_Saphira! How could I forget you? I have missed you._

_I have missed you too little one._ Saphira chuckled. _When will I see you again?_

_Soon, I will meet you in the clearing near the farm in the Spine tonight._

_We need to take action little one. You are a Rider and you have your duties._

_I know, but now is not the time-_

_Eragon _Saphira growled in my head angrily, _we do not have time to wait! Next it will be Galbatorix himself coming for you. He does not rest; he wants you for you are a free Rider. We need to get out of here now. We need to get to the Varden._

_You are right. _I finally responded after sinking in what Saphira had to say. _We will leave tonight then._

_I am not sure of that yet. I will leave without them knowing. They will catch onto the lie sooner and later and I am not sure if I want to be here for that._

_They will understand when that day comes, _Saphira said comfortingly.

I cut the connection with Saphira sad that I had to. It had been so long since we last talked and seen each other. I felt as a part of me was missing, it was strange, but it seemed as if Saphira was part of me. I secretly packed some clothes and my bow and arrow. I put a hunting knife in the pack as well. Food, I would be able to get on my way to the Spine and I could use some pieces of leather to make a saddle for Saphira.

"Eragon," Lenora said walking into the room.

"Yeah," I responded putting on a clean tunic on.

"How did he take the news?"

"He understood. He wished that I would have told him sooner," I lied. I looked at Lenora in the eyes and hoped she did not see the fib.

"I am glad you could tell him the truth."

"Me too," I lied. I had to get away from here. I could not hold it in any longer. Saphira was right it was time to go and it could not wait till tonight. I lied to Roran again and I felt terrible about that. I lied to Lenora, once again. I have lied way too many times and it was time that I got away from them all.

_Saphira, I am coming earlier than I thought._

_Are you sure little one? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, it is time to leave. I will make an opportunity and use it to get to the Spine._

_If you are sure about this Eragon, I am as well. The Varden is waiting for us._

_They have been waiting a bit too long, don't you think, Saphira? How will we find them?_

_I am not sure little one, we will figure out a way, together._

_Together, _I repeated. I liked it, together. It felt good to have someone there with me. I finished gathering items and waited for my chance to run for it.

"How am I going to tell them?" I asked myself quietly. I found a piece of paper and a quill and started to write out an excuse and another lie. I made my way downstairs and pretender everything was alright. I smiled and chatted with everyone.

"Two days till we burry Garrow," Horst said sadly. "It is just wrong he died the way he did. Carvahall will simply not be the same without him around."

"No it won't," one of Horst's sons said in agreement.

"Let's not talk about things so morbid," Elaine interjected. I was grateful for it since the guilt was traveling through me in a rush. "This weather, I heard one of the traders say it is suppose to be the worst winter in years."

For a couple of hours we talked about different things and voiced our opinions. I faked a yawn, "I think I am going to bed, I am getting pretty tired."

"Alright, good night," Elaine said.

"Sweat dreams, Eragon," Lenora responded.

"Goodnight, every one!" I responded with a smile. I looked at each every one of them not knowing when the next time I saw them would be. I walked up the stairs and stared at them from the top level. How would they react? I could stay behind and see how they would, especially Lenora. I have lied to her the most out of all them. No, I was not going to think about it. I needed to leave, before the king came, before more danger could come.

I placed my note on the bed and looked around the room. Earlier that day I placed a ladder outside the window for an easier escape. Not long after I had leather in my hands for Saphira's saddle and meat for the trip.

"Eragon!" Someone shouted in the distance.

"Where did he go?" Roran asked not too far. I froze were I was. They already started to look for me. Why were they wasting their time on me? Didn't they have better things to do?

I ran across an alley to hide behind a wheel barrel when someone placed there warm hand over my mouth. I tried to break free, but the person was too strong. "Hold still," someone ordered me. I recognized his voice.

"Brom…" I said in shock looking at him. "What are you doing?" I asked glaring at the old man.

"Helping you," Brom said in an almost obvious tone.

"I don't need help," I snapped at him.

"Why are running? Why are you doing it before Garrow gets buried?" Brom interrogated.

"None of your business," I said sharply.

"I figured things out. You're a Rider, aren't you?" Brom demanded. When I did not answer right away he grabbed my left hand and pulled the glove off it. The bitter cold hit my bare hand and burned it. "What is your dragon's name?"

I looked at him amazed. A thousand questions ran through my head. "Saphira," I responded reluctantly.

"Eragon!" It was Lenora and she was not too far away. I could hear the concern, the fear in her voice.

"I know the way to the Varden," Brom said looking me in the eyes. I looked at him for a while not sure if I should say yes, or no. "They are getting closer and you will have to explain yourself," Brom taunted me.

"Let's go before they find us," I finally said. Brom grabbed my forearm and pulled me around in between homes and taverns. "We are meeting Saphira in the clearing like you told her earlier. How I know that is, I have been talking to her since I discovered you and Lenora with Garrow."

"How?" I asked appalled. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the old man. He grabbed my arm and pushed me forward.

"I knew you were ridding a dragon with no saddle because of how much skin was taken off your legs. We will take horses for most of the trip so Saphira can get big enough to carry you on her back with a saddle," Brom explained to me. I just nodded my head. I just kept thinking to myself _I am leaving Carvahall and everything I know behind._


	9. It's Time

Chapter 9

I didn't question I just did as I was told. Things were happening too fast, it was almost too overwhelming.

_Relax little one, _Saphira soothed through our mental link.

_This is happening too fast. Am I even making the right decision?_

_If you were to stay you would have to tell them the truth especially Roran, he deserves to know how and why is own father was killed. We need to get away from here when they figure it out. They- I don't know what they would do to me when they figured it out, or you. We have duties that call for us, we need to do them. We can't keep hiding. It is our duty to protect people._

_I just want to get revenge on those strangers._

_And I as well, but we have other duties. We need to kill this snake king and bring peace to the land._

_Are you suggesting that we go the Varden?_

_Yes._

_Saphira, am I strong enough for this? Can I handle this?_

_You have me, little one. _I smiled at statement. Warmth blossomed through me and confidence that I had never known I had. I looked at Brom to see he was ahead of me.

"Brom, can we stop by the farm? There is a few things I need to pick up before we head out," I said breaking the silence. Brom studied me for a while before finally nodding his head shortly.

After awhile I glanced at Brom again, I noticed there was anger screaming from his eyes. Worry crept through me and then I noticed we reached the farm. I had to stifle a gasp when I saw the state of the house was in. It was worse than the day the strangers attacked. Snow and dirt was filling up the vacant rubble.

Visualizing where my room was once I climbed over and pushed fallen beams out of my way as I made my way through the destroyed home. I blindly felt for my pack that I had placed on my bed and grabbed it once I recognized the rough fabric. I noticed in the corner my bow and arrows untouched by the caving structure. I placed my quiver with the arrows that Garrow had made for me on his free time and grabbed my bow.

"Ready?" Brom asked as I stumbled out of the mess.

"Yeah," I responded softly.

"Where is this clearing at? I also need to know if anyone can find it. We need to have at least one night of sleeping in peace, because once we hit the road I am not sure if we will be resting good or not," Brom said looking at me plainly. He looked as if he was trying to hide any emotion. Was he angry? Sad? I could not tell, not a single feature showed.

"The clearing is just this way, I found it when we first moved here. No one knows about it that I know of, I was always there after a long day of working on the farm. I cleared out all the day dead trees and fixed it up. There is enough room for a small camp and Saphira."

"Good. Lead the way," Brom said quickly. About twenty minutes later we reached the clearing, I looked around to see that Saphira was not there.

_Saphira? Where are you? We are in the clearing. _I said in our mental link.

_I am coming little one, I needed to hunt._

_Did you catch anything?_

_Yes it was a rather big buck, but he was just a little mouse compared to my strength, _Saphira said with a hint of pride. I chuckled and shook my head.

Brom and I looked up when we heard a loud noise and say that Saphira was coming in to land. With a soft thud Saphira landed gracefully in the clearing in front of Brom and studied him.

I noticed how Brom's face lit up when he laid eyes on her. He seemed to be studying her as well. I saw a single tear slide down his cheek and disappear into his beard. I ran to Saphira and hugged her neck tightly. Joy filled me and it felt good to finally feel it. I was amazed to find that my connection with Saphira was growing stronger.

"She is beautiful," Brom finally said making me snap out of my thoughts. "What is her name?"

"Saphira," I responded looking at Saphira with a huge sloppy grin on my face. I glanced at Brom and saw another tear, "of all the names that you gave me she only liked Saphira. I think it fits her well though," I explained.

"It is indeed a good name and does fit her well," Brom said facing me, then he turned to face Saphira. "Greetings Saphira, it is a honor to meet you," Brom said doing something weird with his hand and bowing.

_He is a keeper, _Saphira hummed through our mental link.

_To you, yes._

_You are jealous._

_Right, I am jealous, _I responded sarcastically. Saphira huffed and I withdrew our mental link.

"So," I said breaking the silence that came across the camp we were setting up, "since we have the time, why don't you explain how you know what you know," I continued. I took notice how Brom's body tensed then relax.

He let out a heavy sigh and scratched his beard, "I have seen things that you could never imagine. I have been part of the bit. Of course I have, I am after all a story teller. That is all I am going to tell you," Brom said reaching for something that was mixed with his belongings.

"Okay, then why me? Why are did you decide to travel with me?" I asked sitting down showing I had no intention of leaving and that I had his full interest.

"Well you need to stay alive so I am going to help you with doing so," Brom said simply, he noticed my quizzical look and continued, "you are the first Rider of a new generation. People need to hear the story of Rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira. People need to know if you will live, if you can bring down the king and bring peace to the land. That is why I am traveling with you."

"This blade is a Rider's blade," Brom said handing me a blade that had a blue stone on the hilt. "When a Rider completes his training with the elves, he is presented with a blade made by them. The name of this blade is Zar'roc, what it means, I have no idea. It must have meant something personal to the Rider," Brom explained to me. I just stared down at the sword that he presented to me, I pulled it out and swung it around. I felt power fill me and I felt confident. I reluctantly put the sword back into its place and felt the power leave my body. I wanted more of it. I went to give it back to Brom, but he refused.

"Think of it as a gift. I have no use for it and you are a Rider in need of a blade," Brom said smiling at me.

"Thank you, this is the most gracious gift. I must ask how did you get a hold of it?"

Pain crossed Brom's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. In his eyes though there was mixed emotions. _Anger? Regret? Sadness? _"Lets just say it was one adventure I will never forget. That is all I am going to say on the matter." A chill filled the air after Brom's statement so I decided to gather fire wood and start a fire. "Now answer my questions," Brom said mixing things in a pot.

"What do you want to know?" I asked sitting down near Saphira.

"Why did you decide to run? I have to say it was a shock to me to hear that you were planning on running," Brom said studying me.

"They would of figured it out and I decided I did not want to be here when they figured it out. I don't know how they would react to it. So my only option was to run," I explained.

"Hmph," Brom responded placing the pot over the fire. He looked at me again, like a father would with his son. "That is not it, is it?"

I looked at Saphira and she just stared back at me. "I want revenge," I finally responded. I looked into the fire before continuing, "I want revenge on those strangers that destroyed everything I have known. I need to know more about them," I looked up at Brom to see an approving smile on his face.

"Those strangers are called Ra'zac. The are nasty, vile creatures that work for the king. There is not much that people know about them. They did not come around until Galbatorix took power. I am guessing he found them on one of his travels and enlisted them to join him and help take over. I know one thing for sure: they are not human," Brom explained to me. "When it comes to strength, they are stronger than any man. They can jump at high levels, but can't do magic. If they could you would have been the kings already, so count your blessings on that. The only weakness I know of them so far is sunlight.

I let what Brom said to me sink in for a second or two, "how many are there?" I finally asked.

"So far I only saw the two in town. There could be more and probably is. This is the first I have ever heard of them. Their main purpose is to find dragons. They are dragon hunters. When rumors fly around of a new dragon, the king sends them to 'figure out' if it is true or not. Bloodshed seems to be their shadow."

No one had seen Saphira, I was sure of it. So how did Galbatorix find out about Saphira? When I voiced my thoughts and concerns with Brom he seemed to agree, "why don't you recount everything with me from the time you found Saphira's egg?"

I hesitated at first, but I decided to finally recount everything. After all he had proved himself worthy of knowing such things. It felt great to finally tell someone the whole entire truth. Even though Lenora knew things, she did not know everything. Which I proved just today. I did not tell her I was planning on going to the Varden or that I was planning on leaving to get revenge on the Ra'zac. I voiced my concern on where Saphira came from and all my worries.

"You have encountered and done much, I am impressed by that. As for Saphira and where she came from… that will probably remain a mystery for some time. Hopefully one day it will be unraveled."

I looked past Brom to see the sun was setting casting pinks, oranges, purples in the sky. I watched as they started to intertwine with each other casting new colors. "What happened to your head?"

"Well it is the result of me being stupid," Brom stated with a shrug, "I decided to sneak around the Ra'zac camp to figure out what they wanted. When I found out I tried to keep them away from you, but it didn't work. They surprised me, out smarting me. I fell and woke up looking like this," Brom said pointing to his head, "when I woke, it was too late, they had already visited your farm. Then I found you and Lenora with Garrow."

"Why didn't you tell me of these things earlier? You knew I was a Rider, so why didn't you tell me these things? I could of warn them instead of going to Saphira-"

"I was like you, Eragon. I was confused and had no idea what to do, so I kept it to myself that I knew you were a Rider. You left clues behind for me to figure out that you are a Rider I just had to open my eyes to see them," Brom said puffing on a pipe that he placed in his mouth.

Anger boiled in me, "Who are you?" I demanded. "How do you know all this and how does a storyteller end up with a Riders blade?"

"We discussed this already," Brom responded stiffly. "I was not going to tell you that."

"My uncle is dead because of all this!" I sheirked.

"You don't know this, but I have not live in Carvahall all my life. When I found this place, I took on being the storyteller, since ever village needs one. I am not the man you think I am."

"Then who are you!" I was almost yelling at the old storyteller.

Brom smiled at me and I just glared at him in return. "You will find out soon enough. Right now though you need to know that I am the one who wants to help you, I am the one who can help with learning all you need to learn. We cannot waste time talking about me when you need to learn so much in so little time."

I glared at him and turned around stiffly, "I am tired. Good night," I said going to my bed roll next to Saphira. I could not get out of my mind the look in Brom's eyes when I glared at him. There was sorrow there and he was not too worried about hiding it like he always did.


	10. Moving On

Chapter 10

When I woke the next morning the memory of Garrow's death roared to the front of my mind and I started to cry again. I covered my head and stayed under my warm blankets. I forced the tears to go away and finally joined Brom by the fire. I could not help but hate him for a moment.

"Good morning," Brom said studying me again. Why does he do that? I asked myself. I heard Saphira chuckle through our mental link.

I grunted as my response and sat heavily down on the ground close to the fire and tried to stop shivering. When our breakfast was done we ate in silence and quickly so it would not lose its warmth.

I stood up when I finished and cleaned out my bowl and grabbed the leather and walked over to Saphira.

"What are you doing with that?" Brom asked watching me as he washed out his bowl as well and put it away in his pack.

"I am going to make Saphira a saddle," I responded.

"Ah. Dragons have two types of saddles. One is hard almost like a horse's saddle. It takes awhile to make that kind of saddle and tools that we do not have access to. The other is nothing more than a thin padding between the Rider and the dragon. It is easier to make and takes less time. Although the thin padded saddle is not as comfortable for the Rider than the hard one, but I am afraid you do not have the liberty to chose which one you prefer."

"Do you know what they look like?" I asked.

"Yes I do, but not only do I know that I can make one," Brom said rising from where he was sitting and took the leather out of my hands. I stepped aside and watched.

"Now make sure you are watching," Brom barked at me. "You never know when you are going to have to make one for yourself."

I watched Brom measure Saphira with the leather that he had taken from me. Then he sliced the pieces and made chords, which he used to combine strips that he had cut from the leather he took from me. When he looked like he was struggling with something I would hold the strips . It was a long and tedious task and I was even exhausted and I had hardly done a thing.

"There," Brom finally exclaimed breaking the silence that had over taken the camp. I looked up to see the complete saddle being placed on Saphira's back sitting between her shoulder blades. "Soon she will be big enough to ride and later she will be big enough to carry two people." Brom placed a hand on Saphira's side and looked up at her. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her, even though sometimes he tried to hide it.

I looked at Saphira and smiled at her. _How does it feel? _I asked her through our mental link.

_It feels good. It is a perfect fit. Brom made it where you can adjust it as I grow._

_Good. I am glad you like it._

_Me too, little one, I am looking forward to the day were we can fly together._

I hesitated for a moment before responding, _me too._

_Do not lie, little one. It won't be like our first time. This time you have a saddle._

_True. I look forward to it as well._

_Good. You didn't sound forced to say that like you did a few moments ago._

_Because, I was not. _I cut the connection and put some snow in the pot and let it melt over the camp fire to make some stew.

"Now we are going to need some horses if you plan to get revenge on the Ra'zac."

"Horses?" I asked.

"Yes horses. It would be better to use horses than to walk. You cannot catch up with Ra'zac or get away from them on foot. Are you in insane to think that?" Brom said looking at me with an odd expression.

"We have Saphira though. She is faster than any horses on the land."

"She is not big enough to carry you and defiantly not big enough to carry two. So at the moment you have to deal with riding a horse for your source of transportation."

_He is right little one, _Saphira said through our mental link.

_I know, I know._

"Fine," I finally responded to Brom. "Where do you plan on getting horses?"

"Theirnsford, our next destination."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning there was a gray overcast and the cold air had a bite to it. I sat down next to Brom near the fire and accepted the breakfast that he had made. I took in my surroundings. I had felt safe here; I have called this place home for so long. _I will be back though, I will return back home no matter how people respond to it. _We shouldered our packs and I placed Saphira's saddle between her sharp shoulder blades. She would have to carry it until we got the horses in Thriensford.

I lifted up Zar'roc and studied it for a few moments then decided to place it on Saphira's saddle. I didn't need the extra weight and besides it was useless in my hands.

_Are you alright little one? _Saphira asked through our mental link that we shared. Each day I can feel our connection strengthen even more.

_Yes._

_Do not lie to me._ Saphira said sharply. She fixed one of her sapphire eyes on me and I squirmed under her penetrating stare.

_I am afraid, _I finally confessed. I watched as Saphira's features soften and her penetrating stare dissolved.

_We will face everything, together. There is nothing to fear. The Raz'zac should be the ones afraid, not us. _

_Thank you, Saphira. _

_You're welcome, little one. _I slowly withdrew from our connection and followed Brom. I took in my surroundings for the last time and inhaled the smell of fireplaces and other smells. _This is not going to be the last time I see this place or my family. I will return when the time is right, _I assured myself.

"Eragon, are you alright?" Brom asked looking at me through the corner of his eye. I looked at him for a moment and saw concern on his face. Brom, was and probably will remain a mystery to me.

"Y-y-yeah… yeah, I was just thinking," I responded hastily. To be honest I kind of forgot he was there. Brom nodded his head and continued forward. My stomach did flip flops as things changed and things became more unknown to me.

_There is nothing to fear little one. You are not alone in this, we are in this together, _Saphira said comforting me. It was strange after Saphira retreated from my mind I felt better, more confident.

"Brom," I finally said a loud.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to know more about dragons," I declared. I took notice the face that Brom gave me, "I want to know how dragons lay eggs? Why did Saphira hatch for me of all people? When do the eggs hatch?" I was breathing so hard from not taking a breath as I listed off the things that were on my mind.

Brom smiled at me, "Well dragons lay eggs like any other animal does when they lay eggs, but dragon eggs are different. The egg is ready to hatch once it is laid. The infant inside the egg will wait for what they believe is the right person to be their rider. Sometimes it takes years for them to hatch, like Saphira did others not that long. How they know when to hatch? I am not sure how that works out. I am sure that the reasons ranges from dragon to dragon," Brom started to explain. I nodded my head wishing that dragon's weren't so complicated and mysterious.

_I chose you, little one for your heart and courage._

_Really? _I asked through our mental link_._

_Yes. You are very caring and protect of your loved ones and I knew that you would do the same for me, so I hatched for you. I thought you would be the right person to take down the king. You are also loyal and trusting and that is what_ _the Varden needs._

_Thank you, Saphira. _I withdrew from our little talk we had and Brom smiled at me again.

"Your bond with her grows stronger each day, one day I am afraid; I won't be able to tell if you are acting as yourself or Saphira." Brom chuckled after his statement and continued to walk forward. Brom continued to lecture talking about things I have never thought of to bring up. Then a thought struck me.

"Who was the Rider who carried Zar'Roc?"

"A friend and an enemy to me, a great fighter as well," Brom said looking distance. I tried to not show my frustration toward his lack of answering my question, but I pressed on keeping my cool.

"What was his name?" I asked finally.

"Morzan." The way Brom had said his name made me feel unsettled. There was a hint of emotion in his voice, but I could not place what it was.

"Wha-" I started to ask, but Brom cut me off.

"That is all I am going to tell you. I do not want you to be ignorant since you are a Rider, but I am not going to distract you from your studies and training," Brom said in a calm voice. I went to argue with him, but the look he gave me silenced me. I felt chills travel up my spin at his icy look he gave me.

I watched as Brom set up a camp and I focused on the sun setting. Saphira blocked most of the sunset since she was coming down for a landing.

_Did you get the time to hunt?_

_Ha. I had enough time to do that and travel to the sea and back. You humans are so slow, how can you take it?_

_Oh hush, Saphira. _I said chuckling. _We will soon travel faster after we get some horses._

_That may be true, but are you planning on catching up with the Ra'Zac or not? The way it is looking to me you guys are way behind while the Ra'Zac are probably a couple days ahead of you or even more._

_I know Saphira. We will catch up on them though. I believe we will. You just have to believe, that is all._

_Alright, little one, whatever you say. I do think we will catch up to them, but I am not sure if it is going to be pretty or not._

_Of course it won't be pretty, Have you not seen them? _I heard Saphira chuckle inside my head and I chuckled too. My chuckle was caught off when I felt something hard land in my lap.

"Ouch," I said a loud looking at the wood that landed in my lap.

"Stand up and prepare to protect yourself," Brom barked at me. I looked at the wood noticing it was shaped like a sword. What was the old man barking mad? I asked myself.

I stood up like I was told and crouched down. "Good stance, but now widen your feet more, but not too much. Good." Brom said coming after me. I barely had the time to black the wooden sword as it came toward my leg at an impossible speed. For the next few hours Brom barked orders at me. When we were finally done I collapsed where I was exhausted. I noticed new bruises were forming on me. Brom smirked at me and sat down next to me.

"Don't worry. One day you will be able to defeat me."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Brom laughed at my statement and so did Saphira. I groaned and fell asleep thinking I will defeat him next time.


	12. Thriensford

Chapter 12

I thought I felt horrible yesterday today is a different story. I tried to sit up, but my muscles ached and refused to budge. I groaned and fell back down on my blankets, which was probably not the best thing to do. I moaned and groaned even louder after my body made impact with the hard cold ground. Brom looked up from the other side of the fire with an amused smile on his face. His eyes were sparkling with laughter and he was ready to tease me. I jumped when I heard this strange noise and saw Saphira standing over me. All her pointy, pearly white teeth were showing.

_What? _I groaned.

_Nothing at all, little one. I just find it amusing that you let yourself get a beating last night from the old man. I am probably not as amused as he is, but I am amused by this. _Saphira made the same noise as earlier. I was mortified when I realized she was laughing.

_Shut up. _I said getting to my feet slowly.

"I thought you were young and healthy?" Brom asked teasing me. "Yet," Brom said pushing, "you move slower than me." Brom gave me a smirk and his eyes were still sparkling from amusement.

"I will get you next time," I warned.

"Ooh, such threatening words from a boy you lost to an old man." I glared at Brom after he finished his sentence and ate my food in silence. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Brom said breaking the silence that overcame the small camp. His eyes still had that twinkle in them.

"Now tell Saphira that she needs to go ahead of us, it is dangerous out there and we will meet her on the other side of Theirnsford, too many people will see her and she has to be extra careful or else the Empire may get you and her."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" I snapped at him. "You did it in Carvahall, so why not now?"

"I did what I thought I must do then," Brom responded shortly, a small smile forming on his thin lips. I relayed the message to Saphira who took off shortly after I was finished relaying the message.

Be careful, little one.

After an hour of traveling we finally reached Theirnsford. "It is not pretty, I have that much to say," I commented.

"I must agree with you. Nothing here is pretty," Brom said seconding my comment. I looked around and didn't see Dempton's Mill, I was curious if Roran went back to work there or not. Probably not, he was probably caring for Lenora. My heart ached for them; I missed them so much and was not sure when I would see them again.

"You have to pay to cross this bridge sir," someone said. I shook myself out of my thoughts and stared at Brom and then the man. He was dirty and had rags as clothes. He was missing a good portion of his teeth and held a fat greedy hand out.

"How much do you want?" Brom asked. I could not believe Brom was going to fall for this.

"Five crowns, good sir," I felt my blood boil at the outrageous amount of money this man had thrown out. I went to say something, but that icy glare that Brom gave me silenced me right away. I watched in shock as Brom handed over his purse with all our money in it.

"Thank you good sirs, thank you so much," a mischievous smile crossed the man's face and that made my temperature flare even more.

"You just gave him all of our money to that man! You could of probably pushed past him since he probably doesn't even own the bridge!" I exclaimed once we were out of earshot of the man sitting at the bridge.

"Yes I know that," Brom said calmly.

"Then why didn't you?" I yelled at him.

"Because Eragon, you cannot fight all the fools in the world. Besides why he thinks he is tricking you in return you are tricking them." I gave Brom a quizzical look and noticed a mischievous smile that matched the one that the man had given us before we crossed the bridge. Then I noticed coins sitting in Brom's hand.

"You cut the purse!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Eragon, you really thought I would be a fool in this matter?" Brom asked challenging.

"No… I-I" I stuttered.

"Eragon, it is alright. You do not have to defend yourself in this matter. Now let us find a place to buy some horses and get out here."

"I second that decision," I chimed in. We both laughed and walked into the town. People were hustling and bustling about minding their own business. _I thought Carvahall looked bad._

"Sir, do you know where we can purchase a couple of horses?" Brom asked a kid who was passing by us. The kid pointed to a barn that was not that far away. "Thank you," Brom said and the kid ran off again to catch up with his friends.

It did not take us very long to reach the red stable that the kid had pointed to. It was large and both the red doors were open wide letting out a lot of lights. There was two rows of horses on each side of the barn and in the middle was a slim older man coming toward us.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"We are looking into purchasing two horses," Brom said. Earlier before we reached Theirnsford we decided that he was to do the talking and I was suppose to act as a mute. I was not happy with this decision, but it was the safest and best bet to go with.

"What kind of horses are you looking into buying today?" The man asked motioning to follow him to the back of the stable.

"We need ones that are tough and fast, we got a lot of traveling to do and a long distance to go," Brom explained.

"I don't have a lot of those, but the ones I have are not cheap. I have a question though; does that young man ever speak for himself?"

Brom looked at me and I stared back at him. "You see sir, the poor boy was abandoned by his mother and his father we have no idea where he went off to, he was gone before his birth. That is not the whole story though. One day the poor boy was working on his uncle's farm and something bad happened. I am not sure what happened since I was not there, but he has been a mute ever since then." It took ever fiber in me not to laugh when the man gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You poor handsome young man," the stable owner said putting a big hand on my shoulder. I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head. I noticed Brom bit his lip and his eyes had that twinkle in them like this morning.

"Well, because of this young fellow's hardship I will throw in free horseshoes and saddles. Also I will cut down the price on the horses as well." Brom went to interject, but he man held up his hand and walked off.

"From now on you are a mute," Brom murmured to me.

"I can get used to that. Nice story by the way."

"Why thank you. If you didn't find that egg you probably could have found a theatre to join. You're not that bad of an actor."

"Why thank you," I said with a proud smile, but I hushed myself from saying more since the man was coming back with two horses and another person. One of the horses was light brown color and the other was a hideous shade of brown. The light brown one tugged and pulled trying to get away.

"Mm, we will take the light brown one, but the other, I am not sure about."

"His legs are strong," the man said.

"How about that one?" Brom asked pointing to this beautiful white stallion.

"Snowfire?" The man asked. "He is not for sale." Brom gave the man a look.

"Look here I have this mute-" Brom started to say, but the man cut him off.

"Are you sure he is even a mute? Talk boy!" The man demanded. I almost panicked, but I didn't. I stayed calmed and raised my shoulders and opened my mouth and started moving it, but I let no words escape. Brom rolled his eyes at my theatrics.

"Daddy, how dare you talk to costumers like that and to question this boy's illness? What is wrong with you?" Someone demanded behind the man. Then all of the sudden the prettiest sights I have ever seen step out behind the man and smiled at me and Brom.

She had long blonde hair that was tangled probably just got done riding a horse. She wore a simple dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. "You can take Snowfire, daddy doesn't even ride him anymore," the girl said staring at me. Her eyes were the color of the sky in the summer, crystal blue.

We all looked at the stallion going crazy in the stall. I slowly approached the steed and put out my hand slowly so it could smell it, but Snowfire did not calm down. Slowly I reached out my mind to the horse and stared at it in the eyes. Snowfire's brown eyes stared back at mine and our minds became one in an instance. I said comforting words to calm him down when he finally did everyone, including Brom seemed impressed.

"Well it seems to me that dear Snowfire likes mutes," the owner laughed for a second. "Alright," the man said reluctantly, "you can take Snowfire."

"Thank you, I will take care of him and care for him like he is a prized horse that the king would ride," Brom said with a small smile.

"That warms my heart, sir."

We both headed out of the staple and I glanced at Brom who was chuckling to himself. "What?" I asked.

"I thought you would crack, but you proved me wrong once again."

"Once again?" I asked curious, but Brom did not answer me, which was something I was starting to get used to.

"Take the horses to the exit of Theirnsford and I will meet you there."

"What? Why?" I asked, but Brom was already gone. I sighed frustrated, but did as I was told. I tied the horses up and waited for Brom to show up.

Not long after Brom showed up and signaled me to follow him and I did with the horses in tow of me. We walked away from the city and stopped at the edge of some woods.

"The Ra'zac have already been here," Brom stated simply. "They purchased horses as well."

"What? Can anyone confirm that?" I asked.

"Yes, one man described what they looked like and he was shuddering when he gave me the description. So I know he was not lying to me on that. He said they fled out of here like they were on some sort of chase or race even."

"What an impression they left," I mumbled.

"Yes, quite the impression." There was silence after Brom stated his opinion.

"Hey Brom, I need to tell you something," I did not wait for him to respond. "Back at the stable, I was able to reach my mind out to Snowfire, I had no idea I was doing it. It felt alien, yet natural to do that. Can other Riders do that?" Brom seemed shocked by my revelation.

"You are young and learning faster than any Rider I have known. It has taken some Riders years of training to figure out they can do that and gain the strength to do that. I am impressed." Brom stopped and looked at Snowfire, "get your things into the sacks and tie them up." I didn't question him but did as I was told. I watched him mount Snowfire and I awkwardly did the same on my horse.

"Will this bother my legs?" I asked.

"How are they feeling?" Brom asked in return.

"Alright," I responded shrugging my shoulders.

"We will take it easy, I promise," Brom said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. After a few pointers given by Brom we were off.


	13. Urgals

Chapter 13

After a couple days of traveling through storms and surviving Brom's sword training we almost reached our next destination; Yazuac. We stopped by the river that ran all the way up to Yazuac, the Nino River. "Are you sure we are going the right way? Everything here looks the same to me, so how do you know you are going the right way?" I finally asked getting a little irritated at the pace we were going.

"I do not go by the land, because you are right. Almost everything is the same. I am guided by the sun and the stars. That is how I know where I am going." Brom explained to me. I nodded my head and mounted Cadoc, I decided to name the horse finding out that he was not too bad of a steed. "Shall we leave? We should be there before dark."

"Let us leave then," I responded kicking Cadoc softly to start trotting after Brom. After a light trot we picked up speed and soon we where weaving in and out of trees racing with Brom.

"If you enjoy riding that horse, I cannot imagine your reaction of riding Saphira properly." Brom stated. I sucked in my breath at the thought of riding Saphira again.

_We will do better next time. Besides I have a saddle now. I am really sorry what I did to your legs._

_Saphira, it was not your fault. I know we will do better next time._

I cut my connection with her and focused on my surroundings, my thoughts drifting off to Carvahall. _I wonder how they are holding up. They probably think I died or got captured._

"Hey Brom," I said all the sudden.

"Yes, Eragon," Brom responded looking back at me.

"Is it possible to see people when they are not anywhere near you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I will have to teach you some other time. Right now I will tell you it is called scrying. You cannot talk to them nor can they see."

"How do you scry someone?" I asked.

"You need water and a there is a certain word you use. I will teach it to you when we have the time and we are well rested. It can take energy out of you, especially when you hold onto the image for too long. I know who you want to scry and I do not blame you for it. They are probably doing well, thanks to Horst and Elaine. Of course there is Garrow's death, but they have each other and many close people there for them." Brom assured me.

"Thank you," I responded.

Brom looked at me for a while, I was starting to get used to this as well. "How are you holding up? I know you have been forced to get over and deal with it, faster than they had to, but I don't want you to forget about it and become cold hearted because of it. You are too good of a person for that and you have a lot going for you."

"I am doing great… well some days it is a struggle to keep the feelings at bay. I keep having dreams of that day. I feel regret and guilt almost every day."

"You could have not prevented what happened to Garrow. Eragon, you need to learn you cannot save everyone. You will learn that as you study the ways of the Rider's and experiences."

"Who will teach me those things?" I asked, "You?"

"No, no, no. I will not teach you those things. I cannot say who will since I have been sworn to secrecy not expose his name or anything about him." Brom responded. "You will know soon enough. I promise."

"Brom. Yazuac has become a ghost town," I said changing the subject.

"Something isn't right. This place is usually bustling with people," Brom said making Snowfire slow down. I slowed down Cadoc. There was a strange stint in the air that had a bite to it, the horses glanced around nervously.

_Saphira make sure you are nearby, something does not seem right._

_I will make sure of that, little one. Be careful._

_I will and be careful yourself._

_I will little one._

I cut the connection and noticed doors hanging off their hinges and windows shattered. "I think someone has gotten here before us," I said breaking the eerie silence.

"I was thinking the same thing. Stay close. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Brom, I think I will be fine." Brom chuckled at my statement.

"Right, you can't even beat an old man at sparring with wooden swords," Brom teased.

'You somehow cheat," I shot at him.

"Cheat! How can you cheat?" Brom asked looking at me with exasperation.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "But you do!" I said accusingly. Brom laughed but it was cut off when he saw my skin turn as white as the winter snow. Cadoc stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze followed mine and I gasped.

"My God's," I whispered looking ahead. In front of me was a pile of dead people, their eyes glazed over. Loved ones held each other tight trying to protect each other, friends held hands tightly. Mothers had a tight hold of their children. In the middle of it was a stake and there was a baby. Its small body was pierced by the stake and was left that way. Bile rose in my throat, I tried to swallow it back down, but couldn't. I leaned over Cadoc's side and threw up. Brom patted my back.

"Do you want to go back?" Brom asked concerned.

"No, no I am going to stay." I wiped my mouth and looked around. "Is this the Ra'zac's doing?"

"No worse. It's Urgals." I gave Brom a quizzical look and he half smiled at it. "They are vile creatures who work for the king." Brom stopped for a moment and seemed to have a moment of panic. "Eragon. Run."

"But," I started to protest.

"Run! There are Urgals still here!" Brom exclaimed. I kicked Cadoc to get him to start in a gallop; we didn't get far though before we were spotted by the creatures that Brom had spoken of.

I saw a huge club zooming toward my head and I ducked in the nick of time. I tried to veer Cadoc to go towards the entrance of the city, but saw Brom struggling in a duel with one of the Urgals. I knocked an arrow and let it buzz through the air hitting his target. He looked my way, but continued his fight with Brom, giving Brom the upper arm now.

I turned my head and there was the Urgal that tried to take me out with his club. The next thing I know it I am flying off of Cadoc and hitting the side of a home. All the air was rushed out me all at once. My vision became blurry, but I could see Brom slumped in his saddle. _Oh no._

_Saphira! Help. There are Urgals and Brom is hurt. Hurry! _I cried out to her frantically.

The two Urgals were no closing in on me. I kicked my feet and forced myself to stand up against the wall of the home. I was already gasping for air. I shook my head and bolted toward the entrance of the city zigzagging through homes, I glanced back to see that the Urgals are not far behind me. I turned right and ran down a narrow road only to find it a dead end. I tried not to panic as the two Urgals started to close in on me.

I pulled out an arrow and aimed it towards one of their heads, but they only chuckled. There laugh was deep, it sent chills up my spine. As they stood there mocking me I focused in on my target. Then a single word came to my mind, but I have never heard of it before, my palm started to tingle and I wanted to itch it, but I resisted. I let go of the arrow and whispered, "brisingr."

The arrow met with his target and the Urgals were in shock as the arrow was engulfed in blue flames. The blue fames surrounded the Urgals head and exploded to the others taking him by surprise. I stood there panting watching both of the Urgals die. _Where did that come from? Why do I feel so weak? I feel like I have the early signs of the flu or something._

I shook myself and continued on remembering Brom being slumped on Snowfire. I found Cadoc on my way and I whispered soothing words to him. I ran to Brom and saw he had a small cut, but it was pretty deep. I tore some of my tunic and wrapped it tightly around Brom's arm.

"What-what happened?" Brom asked waking up. "Where are the Urgals?"

"One of them got you on your arm, nothing that can't be treated. But if not it could be bad. The Urgals are dead."

"You killed them?" Brom asked.

"Yes. I will explain later. We need to get out of here first and find a safe place to rest." Brom nodded his head.

_I am so sorry little one. I should have come sooner. _Saphira said through our mental link as she landed with cat like grace.

_It is alright Saphira, we are fine. The Urgals are dead._

_I know they are. I watched the fight through your eyes. I should have been here just in case. I could have probably prevented Brom's scratch as well._

_Saphira, you cannot help everyone. Remember when you told me that about how I felt about Garrows death. We are all okay, okay?_

_Okay, _Saphira responded reluctantly. _How did you kill them?_

_The weirdest thing, I did it with magic. I must be like a sorcerer or something._

_I am not sure; you will have to ask Brom about it. Little one, you are going fast._

_You think?_

_Yes. You have grown much since Carvahall and that was not long ago. Imagine how fast you will grow when you receive your proper training. _Saphira left me with that since she retreated from my mind.

"We need to get going," Brom said breaking the silence.

"You will ride Saphira."

"Are you sure?" Brom asked.

"Yes, you cannot ride a horse with your arm like that. You are better off riding Saphira."

"I would be honored," Brom said bowing his head toward Saphira. She bowed her head as well. I helped Brom get up on Saphira's saddle. I tied Snowfire next to Cadoc and mounted Cadoc. I gave Saphira the okay to go and watched her leap to the sky and watched as she flared her large wings.

_Little one, _Saphira said through our link, _I have found a safe place to rest for the night. Please hurry though; I am in need to hunt_

_I will get there as soon as I can. How is Brom doing?_

_Good. He is starting a camp fire._

_Good. _I cut the connection and hurried toward the area that Saphira had told me to go.

"How are you doing?" I asked as we entered into the clearing.

"Good, thank you. Do we have any rags? This one is already soaked all the way through." Brom responded. I reached into my sack and pulled at a few and threw them into the water to boil. I untied the one he had on and threw it in the water as well.

"Brom, I need to ask you something?"

"You are not out of questions yet?" Brom teased. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Do all Riders use magic?" I took notice of Brom's face. He looked shocked and yet there was something else there, but I could not figure out what it was. "Back at Yazuac, when I was fighting with the Urgals, the way I killed them was with magic."

Brom looked at me for a while before finally responding, "I do not understand you." I gave him a weird look as a response to his statement. "You are learning things on your own with no help. Riders who had someone to train them from the time their egg hatched for them didn't learn half the things you have learned for years."

"I just reacted. I felt this tingling in my palm and I am not sure what happened after that."

"What word did you use?" Brom asked with curiosity.

"Brisingr," I said simply and I watched with awe as my palm lit up with a flame. Brom looked at me with amazement.

"Yes, fire." He watched as I clenched my hand and the fire disappeared. "How does your palm feel?"

"It is burning. Will it go away?"

"Yes it will eventually fade," Brom responded. "How did you feel after you casted the spell?"

"Sluggish. I felt like I had the signs of the flu. Will that happen every time I use magic?"

"It depends on your strengths and weaknesses. Some leave you tired, some leave you unconscious. Some can even lead you to death. No one can teach you what your strengths are or your weaknesses. That is all up to you find out. In a way using magic is a gamble. Never use it if you are not in the right condition to do so. Magic should be your last resort." I nodded my head to show him that I understood what he was saying, but really I was trying to sink this all in. Too much has happened in the last month that is was getting harder and harder to try to absorb it.

The days and weeks were starting to blend together and soon I didn't even know what day or month it was. The snow fall amounts were decreasing meaning spring was approaching soon. We had survived the worst of the winter.

"I will teach you more words latter that may come in good use, but for now let us eat and you look like you could use a good night's rest."

I nodded my head warily and sat next to him near the fire. We talked about things during our short supper and bided each other a good night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Brom woke me a little before dawn, telling me we had to move quickly to reach our next destination and to catch up to the Ra'Zac. I groaned, but did as I was told after seeing Brom's icy cold glare. I mounted Cadoc, eating bread and fruit wile we traveled. Brom told me I didn't have the time to eat since I took too long to wake.

"Why do you think those Urgal's were by themselves?" I asked after awhile. Judging by where the sun was, it was early afternoon.

"I am not sure, maybe that stayed behind to scout things," Brom said simply.

"Do you think that the Ra'Zac had anything to do with this attack?"

"I am not sure, but from what I have been informed on, Urgal's do not join together often. They have only done it a few times in history and now that they are doing it now, is the most unsettling thing. What I do know is, we need to travel a little faster so we can get as far away from Yazuac as possible." I nodded my head in agreement and took in my surroundings. It was pretty. The animals that surrounded us as we trotted along the beaten path seemed to not settle. Each one sang their own unique song and tried to outdo the other species. In a weird way it was calming, to some it might of aggravated them. Brom all the sudden came to a halt and I had to steer Cadoc so I didn't ram into Snowfire.

"Good reaction time," Brom commented. I gave him a weird look but gave a nod of acceptance. "It is time for you to learn about magic. We are far enough away from Yazuac now. We can camp here tonight as well," Brom explained for his sudden stop. "Now Riders are trained to use magic by useless exercises that push them, they are made to anger you, stress you out and etc.," Brom paused to pick up a pebble and handed it over to me.

"You will make this pebble rise on its own using magic. The word is simple _stern risa, _now you say it."

"Stern risa," I repeated.

"Very good, now take that palm and make it rise."

I looked at my palm with the pebble resting on it. I tried to find the magic in the back of my head breaking down a few barriors to get to it. Sweat was forming on my brow as I struggled to find the magic. When I had found the magic I grabbed and concentrated on the pebble. "Stern risa," I said and watched as the pebble wobbled and rose a few inches. I had to cut the spell since exhaustion was consuming me.

"Not bad for your first time. Now again and do it faster this time." I just gaped at him and then glared at him, but I did as I was told.

It was almost time for the sun to set when Brom finally said enough. I almost collapsed where I was in relief and exhaustion. Then I felt something hit me. "Ow," I said looking at the item that was thrown at me. There lied a wooden sword. _Oh no._

"In battle you do not get time to rest get into the position." I fought every urge to roll my eyes at him. Brom's sword came crashing down, but I blocked it and Brom seemed surprised. For a couple of hours we sparred using the wooden swords he had made when we first started traveling. I was not sure how long I had been traveling, but it was the longest I have been away from home. _Lenora, _I thought. Grief filled me and Brom seemed to notice.

"Eragon," Brom said softly setting down his sword.

"I am sorry," I said before Brom could continue.

"We are done for the day, you did well today, I can see a difference in your swords play and the magic will take time, but you are coming along. Now rest. It was a long day." I nodded my head and curled up into my blankets.

_All will be well little one, _Saphiravoiced.

_Thank you Saphira, I am not sure what I would do without you._

_Let_'s _not think about what you would do without me, instead of think of the things we can do together, as a team._

_Yes, as a team, _I responded smiling at Saphira.

_Now rest, you had a long day._

_Good night Saphira._

_Good night little one. _I took in a deep breath as Saphira ruffled my hair with her large snout. Not long after I found myself slipping off to a void not long after my talk with Saphira.

"_Empire soldiers are headed this way!" A young man said running throughout the same village of Carvahall. "They also have those strangers with them!" Lenora's head snapped up from where she was sitting on Horst and Elaine's porch. She rose from her chair and headed toward the bedroom that she once shared with Eragon for a short time. Then she stopped outside the door and went to find Roran._

_"Roran, I want to do something," She said simply standing in his doorway._

_"Lenora, what are you talking about?" Roran asked confused. He rose from where he sat on the bed._

_"I want to do something. I want to fight." Roran gave her a look and Lenora continued. "There are women fighting with the Varden, how do I know that? I know that, because they are talk of them all the time. I want to be one of those women. Roran let me fight."_

_"No!" Roran said with authoritative tone to his voice. "Lenora, it is bad enough that we lost Garrow and then Eragon disappears, for some reason I cannot begin to fathom. I cannot lose you too Lenora. I know you can do it, you have learned to spar for emergencies-_

_"This is an emergency!" Lenora countered._

_"My answer is no, Lenora and that is that," Roran said walking away and heading toward the front door. Lenora watched him from the balcony of the top floor. Oh Eragon, She thought. "Are you alive or dead?" She asked aloud._

_Without thinking Lenora found a sword and a bow that Eragon had made for her one day when he decided to teach her how to become a huntress. She later found the arrows and headed out the door after Roran._

_It was not long after that the Empire soldiers came and the villagers fought them. Lenora joined in with the fighting hacking and slashing at every soldier. The one thing she fought for was her brother. All the sudden her body screamed in pain. She looked down to see a sword sticking through her stomach. Oh God, she thought. Tears streamed her eyes and a scream finally passed her lips. She looked up to see the face of her killer. His icy cold stare somehow burned her skin and she tried to get away from him. She tried to get his image out of her face. Then Eragon popped up in her thoughts. I am sorry brother, I have failed you, she thought as she fell backwards. She heard Roran scream her name and saw him coming toward her. It was too late though, too late…_

"Eragon wake up! Eragon wake up!" Brom yelled shaking my shoulders roughly. I wanted to hold onto the dream, I needed to. Lenora. I should have brought her. What if she was actually in trouble? I wanted the dream to end, but at the same time I wanted to see more. "Eragon!" Brom continued. All the sudden my body was ready to wake and my mind reluctantly followed. My eyes snapped open and Brom was close to my face. Worry was clearly written across his old features.

"It is alright, you are alright," Brom said in a calm, gentle voice. Brom noticed my odd facial and continued, "You have been tossing and turning for some time. I tried to wake you once you started to scream, but you wouldn't wake. What was the dream about?"

I rubbed my eyes to find out that I had been crying. I looked away for a moment, but made eye contact with Saphira who was looking at me with worry. "It was about Lenora and Roran, mainly Lenora." Brom nodded his head and I continued, "Empire soldiers went back to Carvahall and Lenora, she wanted to fight with the others. Roran, of course wouldn't let her, but she did it. Then she… then she was killed." I let out a heavy sigh and Brom studied me once more.

"You must remember it is just a dream. Or hope that it is just a dream. You don't look so well so we will take a break from your training for today, but do not expect me to be nice to you tomorrow." Brom smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"We can train today. I am fine."

"Eragon, you look like death practically, not an attractive look for a Rider, if you ask me." I rolled my eyes again and rose from where I sat to pet Saphira. I quickly found out that she liked to be scratched underneath the chin. She hummed deeply as I scratched.

_All will be fine, little one. One day you will reunite with your family._

_Will they forgive me though?_

_Yes, you know why? I will tell you why. They will know of the great things you have done for them and the people of Alegeasia._

_Thank you Saphira, you seem to know how to cheer me up and keep me from falling into a dark place._

_That is why I am here little one. Never question it and do not lose faith._

_Thank you again._

_You're welcome. _I cut the connection and found my pebble that I had put away in my pocket and placed it on my palm. "Stern risa," I whispered and with ease the pebble rose from the palm of my hand. Brom watched with amazement. I cut the spell and watched the pebble land on my hand.

"Excellent job, now how do you feel about some sparring? You look better, not sure how that happened," Brom stated.

"Saphira," I responded simply like it was the only answer possible.

"Ah a dragon's care, nothing is better than having a dragon by your side to help and be your guidance during hard times." I smiled at Saphira and she hummed again.

For the next couple of weeks they were getting closer and closer to their next destination. I was almost able to beat Brom at sparring and magic was coming easier and easier to me. Saphira had grown too; she was now almost as tall as the oldest trees in the forest. The best things no bad dreams about home came when I rested, which I was relieved by.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brom and I woke early the next morning and started toward Daret, by the time it was the middle of the afternoon we finally made it to Daret. The village was located on the Ninor River which was their main water source. It was strange not see anybody out roaming around so Brom and I moved forward with caution.

All the sudden wagons blocked our entrance into the village and people popped up with arrows pointing directly at us. My immediate reaction was to call to Saphira to be careful and stay hidden since it was not safe for her. I reached for an arrow and my bow as well.

"Don't move!" Somebody commanded from the closet rooftop. "You are surrounded by men who are highly skilled archers, now tell me what your business is here in Daret," The man continued.

"We are just passing through to get to Dras- Leona. We also came to get supplies and hear the news," Brom said calmly.

"Very well," the man said lowering his bow, "I think I can trust you since there is only two of you and you look trustworthy. I am sure you can understand our measures we take since we have had a few too many encounters with bandits and Urgals. Although I would say you are both heavily armed for just traveling to Dras- Leona to see family."

"Desperate times calls for measures. I can understand the measures you have taken. What about our supplies?"

"Tell this man what you need and he will give them to you." Brom shrugged his shoulders and recited his short list to the man.

"Oh wait, also if you have a pair of gloves for my son," Brom looked back at me with a sparkle in his eyes that I had only seen when he laid eyes on Saphira for the first time, "that would be most gracious of you since his hands are calliced very badly from out long journey."

"My name is Trevor by the way," The man said from the roof, coming down to greet us.

"It is good to meet you, I am John and this is my son; Adam," I gave Trevor a curt nod.

"You look familiar, Adam,' Trevor said to me studying me. It was almost like I was trying to memorize every feature on my face.

I shifted in my saddle a little with discomfort and finally responded, "I am not sure where you would have seen me, I must have one of those familiar faces," I responded politely. Brom smiled at me.

"Yes, I suppose you do," Trevor said skeptical. _How would he know me? Maybe he has been to Caravhall, which I highly doubt._

We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence until our supplies came. Brom handed over his money to Trevor and handed me a pair of beat up leather gloves. I was careful to not flip my palm over. I made a fist and decided that I liked the gloves and they fit just right.

"Well," Brom said breaking the silence, "we will be on our way, since we still have much more ground to cover to make it to see our family, it was a pleasure meeting you Trevor." Trevor gave us a nod and the wagons moved out of our way.

Once we were out of Daret Brom turned to me and began a lecture about magic. I almost wanted to tell him to be quiet, but I didn't, I remained silent and let Brom go on with his lecture.

"So Brom," I finally said once he was done talking, "if I can get into someone else's mind, does that mean they can get into my mind as well?"

"Yes."

"How do I protect my mind from people entering it?"

"Has Saphira ever done that to you?" Brom asked and I nodded. "A lot of people cannot tell that someone is entering their mind, but you have an advantage. Since you can use magic, you will be able to sense that someone is trying to enter your mind and you can block them out. How to block them out? That takes lots and lots of practice. It also takes a lot of concentration. What you will do is focus on an item and you will hold onto that image and that is what the person will see when they enter your mind."

A few minutes later we arrived at camp and Saphira shortly landed. I smiled at her, but my smile soon disappeared when she started to hiss at us. I looked at Brom nervously since – I have never seen Saphira this angry before – Brom just looked at Saphira. The horses backed up in back in reaction to Saphira's presence. _Saphira, what is the problem?_

_You, you are the problem, _Saphira said with venom.

_Me? _I asked obscured.

I slowly got down from Cadoc and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was on my back looking up at Saphira's menacing eyes. I struggled to get up, but she was much stronger than me.

_Saphira! Let me up! _I shouted trying to get away from her.

_No! Every time I am away you get yourself into trouble. I cannot help you when I am miles away. What if the next time you get into trouble and I cannot be there and you get hurt or something. I have been hiding, but I won't anymore._

_Saphira, I am not sure why you are so upset-_

_Tomorrow you will ride me instead of that pathetic four leg creature you call a horse. Are you a Rider or not? Do you care for me?_

"What does she want?" Brom asked.

"She wants me to ride her tomorrow," I responded.

"You have a saddle and if you are careful you won't be seen," Brom said.

"Well what about you? What if you are-" before I could finish my sentence Saphira smashed my head into the ground I gasped in shock. I shook my head trying to see things clearly, but all I could see was red and black.

_Do you not care about me? Do you not want to be my Rider?_ Saphiras's question bored into me.

_I do care about you and I will be honored to ride with you tomorrow._

_I am sorry about slamming your head into the ground like I did._

_I know why you did it, I forgive you. _Saphira stuck out her long lizard like tongue and licked my face. My body seemed to sigh with relief once Saphira released me from her hold. I went to sit up when Brom ran to my side.

"Easy, easy, easy, let me help you up. You hit your head pretty hard; I even winced when it happened." I rolled my eyes at what Brom said, but let him help me sit up. I swayed a little, but ignored it.

"You will see tomorrow what it is like to ride a dragon and the things you can do together. There are no words to explain the experience."

"Have you ridden one besides Saphira?" I asked.

"Yes," Brom paused and looked at Saphira, "Saphira looked like the dragon I got the honor to ride." I looked up at Saphira and felt this overwhelming joy. "Your bond with her is the greatest I have ever seen. I have never seen a dragon and its Rider so tightly knitted before."

"I guess it could be that she was there during the hardest moments of my life," I said softly touching one of Saphiras's scales.

_You mean the moments that you should have not gone through that were caused by me._

_You didn't cause them, the king did. It only makes me want to take his head more and more each day._

_You have grown wiser, little one._

_Thank you, Saphira. I owe it to you though. _Saphira muzzled my hair and I smiled at her.

"Let's spar; we have not practiced in a while." I tore my gaze from Saphira just in time to catch the stick that I had been using for a while. I got in my defensive stance and watched as Brom charged at me. I blocked a blow that was aimed at my neck and then one that was aimed toward my legs. I decided to do something I had never done and switched into the offensive side and delivered a blow that broke both sticks. I watched in shock as splinters of wood flew in all different directions.

"Very well done, I am impressed. I am afraid we learned all we could learn with wooden sticks and we will soon start with real swords, but for tonight we are done," Brom said beaming at me. "Eragon, I am proud of all the things you have accomplished in just a short amount of time. I think Saphira has chosen the right person to be her Rider."

At first I was shocked after Brom got done talking, "Ah, thank you," I said still bewildered that Brom just said he was proud of me. A smile crept across my face as I readied my makeshift bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up feeling stiff. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I glanced over at Saphira who was waiting for Brom to place her saddle in between her shoulders. I tried not to show that I was nervous about riding but I could tell Saphira e knew I was. A groan escaped me as I rose to my feet.

"I have seen what you slept in Carvahall, you might as well have been sleeping on the floor," Brom said smiling at me. This was true though. My thoughts automatically went back to Carvahall and wondering how Lenora and Roran were doing. I wondered how they were doing and if they searched for me or not. I hoped that they would not. Lenora knew what I was doing and where I was going. We talked about it a few times when she demanded me to tell her what I planned to do since I was the new Dragon Rider. _Dragon Rider, a title I am not worthy of. _I shook my head clearing those thoughts out of my head.

I sat down to have breakfast with Brom and Brom informed on a few key pointers on how to fly Saphira. After Brom helped me up on Saphira, I gulped trying to calm my nerves. I squeezed Saphira's neck when I felt her weight shift to her hind legs ready to take off.

_Are you ready little one? _Saphira asked.

No. But let's do this.

Good attitude, now hold on.

Before I could get a better grip on Saphira she leapt off the ground with all her might. The wind rushed by me, stealing my breath away. It only took a good couple of steady beats of Saphira's wings to make us climb higher and higher into the sky.

_How are you doing little one? _Saphira asked me through our mental link that we shared.

_I'm not sure yet, _I responded feeling a little queasy.

I remembered ridding Saphira for the first time. It felt like then that she was strained, that she was forcing herself to continue forward. Now flying came easier for her, me on the other hand, that is not even the case.

_Just relax, _Saphira said looking back at me.

_Just relax, just relax. _I kept repeating that over and over again in my head. _How hard is it just to relax?_

We were now high above the land when I forced myself to look down. The trees that were so large when on the ground were now nothing but little dots. The air was perfect, it had a bit of a chill to it, but it felt so perfect, so calming.

_I could stay up here for-_ before I could respond Saphira titled to the side making us do a spiral. _Don't ever do that again! _I shouted through our mental link. _I could of fallen off!_

You need to get accustomed to it, what if I was attacked in the air? That is one of the easiest maneuvers there is to do.

I didn't say anything to what Saphira instead I focused on making sure I had everything in my body intact. Saphira chuckled at my reaction.

_I am glad you find it funny. _It took me awhile to enjoy flying again after Saphira's sudden roll, but I felt myself relaxing again, my grip loosened around Saphira's neck and I moved my head around taking in all the scenery.

_This is nothing._

What do you mean?_ Watch this and do not be frightened._

I felt Saphira tugging at my mind and my instincts kicked in and I tried to block her out.

_Eragon stop it, I am trying to show you something!_

_I am sorry Saphira._

_It is alright. Now relax._

Saphira tried again and this time I let her into my mind. I felt as if I was leaving my own body. I closed my eyes for a moment when I felt a little dizzy and when I opened them again my vision was blurred. The colors were not correct, there was tints of different colors. There hints of exotic colors, blues were more intense while reds and greens were more quiet. I tried to turn my head around, but I couldn't. I was a ghost in my own body.

I could feel Saphira's joy as she climbed higher and higher in the sky and I could not help, but feel that same emotion. She loved the idea of flying wherever she pleases, do as you want. I felt the same way. When you fly, there is nothing to worry about. There is nothing to run from, nothing to hide. When Saphira looked back to look at me, I saw myself through her eyes. I say myself hanging onto Saphira with a blank look on my face.

Our bond grew stronger; it was almost hard to tell there was two minds there. We were one. We clasped our wings together at the same time and we dived from the sky, breaking through clouds together. I thought I would be terrified, but I wasn't. I was having a great time, I was having an exhilaration rush. I felt it like Saphira did.

We were close to the ground and I still felt no fear. At the same time our wings snapped open and we started up for the sky again. As we became level again, I felt Saphira's body and mine and soon our minds became two different minds again. As I returned to my own body I gasped for air collapsing in the saddle. I tried to control my hammering heartbeat, but it was not an easy task.

_That was the best experience of my life! _I finally managed to say after I recovered a bit from the experience Saphira had given me. _How do you land? I would never want to land._

_I must eat, you know. I am glad you had a great time though, _Saphira responded. A few moments of silence passed between the two before I decided to say something.

_Thank you._

_Exactly what you are thanking me for? _Saphira asked turning her head to look at me.

_Everything, I haven't thanked you for all you have done. Instead I blamed things on you. I should of never done that. That was wrong of me, I know you were trying to help me, but- I am just sorry._

_Little one, I know you have been through troubling times and I have forgiven you. But your welcome. I want you to remember no matter what, I am going to be here for you. Even when you try to shut me out, I will always be there for you._

_I love you Saphira._

_I love you too Eragon. _

_ Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_Will we ride often, I like it too much._

_Of course! Whenever we get a chance we shall ride together for as long as we can, just the two of us._

I did not respond to what Saphira said in response, but I felt content at her statement. The rest of the flight was spent talking and sharing things, like we have not seen each other nor talked in awhile. I learned how Saphira camouflaged herself behind clouds and how she stayed hidden behind hills and trees.

About midday I felt this strange buzzing in my ears and I shook my head to get rid of it, only for it to come back stronger. My thoughts drifted off to what Brom said about how people can enter other peoples mind. Without hesitation I through up boundaries around my mind and focused in on one of Saphira's scales trying not to think of anything else. For a moment my concentration slipped and the boundaries I built were shattered.

_What do you think you are doing? Get down here right now, I found something. _Brom barked.

_Brom?_

_Yes, now get your oversized lizard to land and I will meet you in this clearing. _Brom cut the connection and I told Saphira to find a place to land in the clearing.

"Took you long enough," Brom stated when I jumped off Saphira. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at the old man.

"What is it?" I asked cutting to the point.

"When I was following the tracks near the river, I noticed they stopped all the sudden here," Brom pointed to the spot, "have a look for yourself and tell me what you think it is."

I knelt down at the spot that Brom had pointed to and studied it for a while. There was Ra'zac footprints there and they overlapped each other. They looked to be at least a couple days old, when I got a closer look I noticed slash marks over the Ra'zac footprints. The ground was grounded up and it looked all to familiar to me, but I have no idea where I would of seen it.

"I have no idea…" I started to say when my gaze found Saphira. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think the Ra'zac took off on dragons."

"No they couldn't of flown off on dragons, no dragon would carry Ra'zac's on their backs. I have heard they do have their own flying beast. With them having flying steeds it will be almost impossible to find them now."

I felt dread when Brom finished his statement.

_What would I do if we cannot find the Ra'zac?_

_We will find them , little one. We will find a way. There is no way those monsters are smarter than us._

_If we don't though, what will I do? I guess I could go back to Carvahall… or I could travel and keep learning from Brom._

_Or you could go to the Varden, that is the right thing to do. _I looked up at Saphira at that statement. _I know you want to go back home, but you have a duty. The land needs you and going back to Carvahall is not going to help them._

_You are right._

_Of course I am._

_Now how are we going to find the Ra'zac? Do you have any idea?_

No.

"How are we going to track them now, knowing they have a way to travel faster and by air?"

"That is your problem to figure out. This was your idea to go after them." I rolled my eyes and stalked away from Brom, frustrated with him. All the sudden my foot struck something hard. In front of me was a silver flask that was a little dirty from sitting in the dirt. I picked it up excited and screwed the top open. I poured a bit of the liquid on my finger and yelped. I watched the skin of my finger burn away.

"Look what I found," I said jogging back to Brom and Saphira. I handed the flask over to Brom and watched him pour some of the oil into the flasks cap. "Watch out it will-"

"I know and I am guessing you poured it, well at least it was only your finger. I am glad you didn't drink it or else there would be nothing left of you."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It is oil from the petals of the Seithr plant, when it is in its natural phase it is used on pearls, but when a few spoken words are used the oil becomes deadly." My thoughts went to the burns on Garrow and anger flowed through me.

"How rare is it?" I asked.

"Pretty rare, some jewlers use it, but they have to be pretty wealthy to do so."

"Do people keep shipping records that are near the coast?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well if it is rare oil can we not find shipping records for the people who ship it and where they ship it to?"

"Of course, I never thought of that. In fact I have a good friend that I need to visit who is a merchant, it is possible he can get his hands on those records."

"Perfect."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days had passed since I had last rode Saphira, Brom had told us it was too dangerous for us to ride at the moment. It was nice to spend time with Brom again; I am not even sure why that is either. He was not always the most enjoyable person to travel with, but he had his good days. He probably thinks the same thing as I do toward me.

"What is the sea like?" I asked all of the sudden. Brom looked at me in his normal weird fashion.

"No one has ever told you what it is like?"

"Of course, but I like to hear what others have to say about it. Everyone's opinions seem to change on what the sea is like."

"Well the sea is," Broms eyes grew hazy as he started to describe his adventures to the sea, "the sea is erratic. The emotions of it change without hesitation and no warning. It is almost human, now that I think about it. The sea hates, like humans do. The sea also loves, like humans do as well. Do you remember what I told you about the elves traveling over the sea to get to where they are now?"

"Yes."

"Well now they live far from the sea, but it has left an affect on them, like it does to a lot of people. There is something about the waves crashing onto the shore, the smell of the salt water that is almost intoxicating if you have too much of it. It has inspired many stories and songs as well. Would you like to hear one? This one is about love."

"I would like that a lot," I said with interest. I adjusted myself on Cadoc's saddle and looked at Brom intently.

"I will try my best to translate for you, but it wont be as good as it is in the ancient language." Brom stopped and closed his eyes.

"_O liquid temptress 'neath the azure sky,_

_Your gilded expanse calls me, calls me._

_For I would sail ever on,_

_Were it not for the elven maid,_

_Who calls me, who calls me._

_She binds my heart with a lily-white tie,_

_Never to be broken, save by the sea,_

_Ever to be torn twist the trees and the waves."_

The words kept being replayed in my head over and over again, haunting me. "There is more to it, that is only the first verse of the '_Du Silbena Datia_.' It is a tale of two lovers named Acallamh and Nuada they were separated by their longings for the sea. It means everything to the elves."

"It is simply beautiful." That was all I could say about it. That is all that could be said.

When we reached the Spines foothills, we turned and went through the mountains. I was glad to be around mountains again, for some reason they made me feel comfortable; at ease.

"Ah!" Brom exclaimed making me jump. We had not talked for almost an entire day since we looking for a way to get out of the mountains for the last couple of days. "That is Toark, we will follow it to the sea."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "How are we going to follow it? If it flows out of the Spine how could it would not end up in the sea unless it doubles back on itself."

"Because in the middle there is a lake called Woadark Lake. There are two rivers that meat at this lake and they are both called the Toark. That one there," Brom said pointing to the river, "that one there is the eastward one. It goes south and it runs into Leona Lake. The other heads toward the seas."

A few days had come and gone and we were finally getting out of the foot hills of the Spine. As the forest ground leveled out the environment switched. The ground become soft turf and everything was green.

"Why is everything green? Do they not have winter here?" I asked.

"Yes, they do, but it is not bad like it is Carvahall. Here a heavy fog rolls in from the sea and that helps keep things alive. Some people love it, but me on the other hand- I could go without it."

We found a dry place to set up camp and Brom made our meal. Not long after we said our goodnights.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Brom?" A man with long thin gray hair that seemed to not want to lay flat on his round head answered. The man wore rich looking clothes, his breeches were of the finest make and his tunic was very decorative. Brom gave the older man a bright smile.

"Long time, old friend," Brom responded hugging Jeod tightly. While I watched the two friends meet up again I thought that I would finally figure out Brom. Finally learn of his past and learn why he knows all that he knows. "I am glad your memory is sharp," Brom continued, "but please do not use that name in public. I cannot risk people recognizing it." Jeod gave his long time friend a concerned look, but there was a hint of something else there in his facial features.

"Why is it," Jeod said suddenly, "that you still look the same as you did ten years ago and I look like this?" Jeod asked pulling at his hair and pointing at the wrinkles. Brom laughed whole heartedly.

"My guess is that time is on my side, my friend," Brom said still chuckling. Then Brom sobered up and got serious, "we need to talk in private, is there anywhere that is safe to talk?"

"Yes, but not here," Jeod responded. Before the merchant continued he glanced quickly between Brom and I almost like he did not trust me. "Over there," Joed said pointing to a building with a long skinny finger. "It is required that merchants have their own little place over in that building. Do not ask me why this is, because I, myself do not understand it."

"Is it safe though?" Brom asked.

"Yes, it is very safe no one goes into their offices there and the walls are nice and thick. It is perfect for privacy,"' Jeod responded.

"I-we have questions and we are in need of answers," Brom stated.

"Ah. I have questions for you as well my old friend. You do know that I expect you to answer mine, do you not?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that I have much to explain and I am sure you have lots of questions for me and I will answer to my best ability." My head snapped up at Brom's last statement. It was comforting to know that I was not the only one that seemed be in the dark when it came to Brom.

Jeod looked back at me and Brom did the same thing, "perhaps we should wait till we are inside," Jeod suggested. Brom nodded his head in a agreement.

Once inside Brom dropped wearily in a large brown leather chair and lit his pipe. "Do you remember what we were supposed to be doing in Gil'ead?" Brom asked Jeod.

"How could I forget?" Jeod answered shortly while placing firewood in the large fireplace.

"True, well anywaysafter we got separated… I could not find you so I stumbled into this room. It was nothing special, there were crates and boxes, but curoustiy had a hold of me so I made myself useful. That's when I found what we have been looking for all this time," Brom watched Jeod's face grow shocked and then continued, "I could not wait to find you, I had to leave right away or else I would have been caught. So I fled to our _friends_." Brom glanced over at me before continuing, "so they stored it away for safekeeping and I promised I would look after the one to inherit it I knew then that I had to leave for good until that day came. And so I went north to Carvahall."

"All this time and you have been alive? And they have known?"

"Yes."

"So now you are fulfilling your promise?" Jeod asked looking over at me. His small gray eyes seemed to be studying me closely. It seems like his eyes followed every twitch my body made and finally looked away from me.

"No, I think that it was stolen, since I did not hear anything from our friends needing me." Brom said lazily.

"So if no messages were sent then how do you know…"

"Eragon's uncle was brutally murdered by the Ra'Zac. His home was burnt and he was almost- well you know what they are like, but Eragon deserves his revenge so we are seeking them out. And we need your help to do so," Brom stated looking at me from the top of his pipe.

"So I see," came Jeod's response after a moment of silence. "I am still uncertain as to why you came here. I do not nor do I want to know where the Ra'Zac are hiding."

I watched Brom squirm in his chair, he threw the silver flask that we had found on a trail over to Jeod. "There is Seithr Oil in there- it was left behind by the Ra'Zac and we happened to find it. We need to see the shipping records you have for Teirm so we can trace the Empires purchases of the oil."

"Do you see how many records are in this room? This is for one business. I am not sure you know what you have gotten yourself into Brom, but you have at least a months worth of searching. That is not the only problem you face. The shipping records you seek are not in this room, a trader like me is not a loud to see such records. They are afraid that traders, like me, will cheat out the Empire on taxes."

"I will worry about that when the times comes, but right now I think we need to rest for a few days before attacking such a big task as this is," Brom said gesturing his hand around the rooms looking at all the scrolls that had thick brown leather wrapped around them.

'Very well, do you have different names while you are here?" Jeod asked.

"Yes. I am John and he is Adam."

"Eragon, you have quite the unique name. Not many people, well that I know of, are named after the first rider. To be honest I have only read of three people who have had the honor." I was shocked to know that Jeod knew the name of the first rider, but then yet again, Brom said he liked to read.

"Eragon, would you go and check on the horses?" Brom asked. Anger boiled inside me almost instantaneously, I knew he was hiding something from me and he was determined to keep things like that.

Not trusting myself to speak, I lifted myself out of my chair and slammed the door behind me as I left to go check on the horses. I rolled my eyes when I saw that the horses were just fine and the knots looked as if no one tried to take them. _I don't get why he doesn't trust me or why he continues to keep me in the dark like he has. What does he have to hide?_

Then a thought hit me, I could listen in to the conversation to find out what he is hiding from me. I focused intensely on the magic and once I felt it I whispered, "Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna!" I let the power come out of me and heard a faint whisper and then nothing. I sank back against one of the horses disappointed then I heard Jeod's voice clearly as if he was sitting right next to me.

"You see, I have been doing that for eight years already," Jeod said.

"Never in my mind did I picture you to become a merchant. You loved books, you loved to read. What happened?" Brom said.

Jeod let out a sigh, "after Gil'ead, I did not want to sit in dank musty dark rooms reading nothing but scrolls all day. My father was a merchant at one time-you may or may not know that- so he helped me start and well, here we are today." Jeod finally responded. "But things are not good," Jeod continued, "most of my shipments are not making it to their destinations. Well actually, none have made it through here lately. Maybe it is the Empire, maybe it is not. I just lost the last of my ships and all the men on it."

"Are any merchants helping you?" Brom asked.

"Yes, all of them know the troubles I am having, since they are going through them themselves. Some think the Empire knows that we are helping Tronjheim, but no body has seen soldiers. So we don't know what it is. I know what you are thinking and it might be possible."

"It is plausible," Brom stated.

"But who would have that kind of power to do so? Speaking of Tronjheim, you should return there soon."

"And take Eragon with me?" Brom snorted, "there is no chance of me doing that. The poor boy would be torn to parts by the dwarves. I do not want him to influenced by everyone, especially Islanzadi. I would wait a couple of months before brining Saphira and Eragon there, better yet I will wait a year."

"They could use your knowledge."

"Ha," Brom exclaimed. "I am just an old man now, you said so yourself."

"Some with think otherwise," Jeod said softly.

"Let them think what they want to think," Brom countered, "you know how they are. I am sure they can get along without me; they have been all this time. Ajihad, I am sure, is doing great without me there. I have more important things to attend to now. But a traitor is quite interesting and brings up troubling questions. I wonder that is how they know where to be…" Brom's voice trailed off before finishing his statement.

"I wonder why I have not heard anything though," Jeod said.

"If there is a traitor, any word that was sent to you was probably intercepted. Do you have a messenger you trust?"

"I think I do…" Jeod said slowly trailing off trying to figure what his old friend was getting at. "Depends on where you want him to go."

"Well I am not sure where he would have to go. I have been out of touch lately, but I know I must write to Ajihad, he does deserve to know. Could you send him to where your shipments are delivered?"

"Possibly, but it is risky."

"When could he leave?" Brom asked eagerly.

"In the morning, I will send him to Gil'ead it is the fastest way. Do you have something I can give the messenger that Ajihad will know that the letter was actually written by you?"

"Yes, my ring and if the messenger is to lose it, tell him this; I will personally skin him alive and feed him to the wolves."

"Ever so loving, aren't you?" Jeod teased.

"Mph," came Brom's response after a while, "we should go and join Eragon outside. I worry about that boy, especially when he is a lone. He seems to be a target for trouble.

"Mm, it sounds like someone I know," Jeod said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Brom responded with a slight chuckle.

I heard chairs being moved around and quickly withdrew my mind. _Dwarves! _I thought to myself. _I wonder where this Tronjheim is, it must be where the dwarves ran off to. Wherever it is, it is probably deep underground since that is where I was told as a child where they went. I wonder why Brom doesn't us to go there and I wonder who this Islanzadi is. _Then a thought occurred to me, _Brom is still hiding things from me. What were they looking for in Gil'ead and what did he find that made him flee to Carvahall?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door creak open and Jeod followed by Brom came out of the door.

"It is good to see that you stayed out of trouble," Brom stated untying the reins of the horses.

After spending time eating at a tavern that was much nicer than the one we went to when we first arrived we left for Jeod's place, but I felt the need to see Saphira.

"Be careful," Brom said sternly.

"I will," I responded. I started to turn on my heels when Jeod spoke up.

"Make sure you are inside the gates before dark. You will be left outside till morning if you don't."

"I wont be late."

"Eragon," Brom said once again. "I mean it when I say this, be careful."

"I will, I will, I will," I responded. As I walked away from the two older men I felt odd. Brom was acting strange. I thought back on his conversation with Jeod. _What did Jeod mean by, "sounds like someone I know."? Did he know who my father was? Brom's reaction was strange as well. Mm. Maybe I have picked up Brom's habits on our travel, it makes since that I would since I am with him every day._

Once I was outside the city walls I called for Saphira. Soon later I was reunited with her in a clearing.

_How are you little one?_

_Good now._

_So is Brom's friend trustworthy?_

_I am not sure, he seems like it. But it also seems like everyone has their secrets and it is hard to tell who you can trust and who you shouldn't trust._

_You are learning well, little one. Sadly secrets are the way of the world. We all have them, you have to decide for yourself who to trust and who not to trust. Brom, I know for sure, we can trust. He has done lots of things for us and his intentions are good. He means us no harm._

_I agree with you._

_How long will we have to stay here?_

_I am not sure, I have a feeling it is going to be a while._

_I was afraid of that, and here I am stuck on the outside._

_I don't like it either, you know that. I want to be with you. But soon we will start traveling together._

_May soon come faster, _came Saphira's response.

_Yes. _I looked away from Saphira for a moment to see the sun lowering into the sky. _I have to go, I have to be back inside the gates before dark or I will be locked out. I love you Saphira._

_And I you._

_I will see you tomorrow evening; take the day to hunt tomorrow._

I reluctantly left Saphira behind, feeling her loneliness and headed for the gates of Teirm. Once inside I headed toward Jeod's home to rest for the evening.

"Ah sir, your friend is in the study. Please follow me," said the butler as soon as I walked into Jeod's home. "Here we are," the butler said once again outside a large oak door.

"Thank you," I said to the butler only to find that he was no longer there. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the study.

"Ah Eragon there you are, we were just starting to worry about you," Brom said puffing on his pipe. For some reason he sounded happier than before. _I wonder what cheered him up, _I thought to myself.

"Did you have any problems coming back in through the gates?" Jeod asked.

"No, not at all, I did have problems finding this place. Teirm is such a big city, I almost got lost."

"Ha, wait till you see Gil'ead, then you will see what remarkable is. This place is just a small ocean city."

"Ha, this place is gigantic, when you compare it to Carvahall," Brom responded.

"Yes, I suppose so." Silence came over the study and I glanced around at all the books on the shelves in the study. Unlike the books and scrolls in Jeod's office, the books in his study where different sizes and widths. "Please do help yourself, Eragon."

"Have you been practicing?" Brom asked curious.

"Before I left Carvahall, but no not lately, I have not had the leisure to sit down and read since we left Carvahall."

"True, like Jeod said, make yourself welcomed."

After a few moments of silence my eyes fell upon a book that looked interesting. I read the title only to find it written in a different language. "What is this?" I asked lifting the book off the shelf and showing it to the two older men.

"It is amazing that you picked that book up out of all the books here," Brom stated.

"That is _Domia abr Wyrda, _it is a rare book. Only a few are known to still exist."

"Yes," Brom said in agreement. "I see Jeod you have expanded your collection, I must know how you got your hands on it."

"Well I saved it from a trader; it is not an interesting story. The language it is written in is called the ancient language, which is the language that the elves speak in."

"It contains the history of Alagaësia from the begging up till now. Sadly the writer was burnt alive by the Empire, since they declared it blasphemy."

A couple hours past and two scrolls read I started to doze off thanks to Jeod and his pity for me he sent us all to bed. I barely made it to my bedroom before collapsing for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stretched my body after waking late in the morning. "I don't remember the last time that I slept so soundly," I said aloud to myself. I changed my clothes, washed my face in the basin, the cold water waking me up instantly. I grabbed the small mirror next to the basin and brushed my hair into place. I noticed something was not right, I held the mirror closer to my face, but it no longer looked like my face. The baby fat was now gone, thanks to the never ending traveling and training. My cheek bones were more prominent and it seemed like my jaw line was stronger. I moved the mirror out a little from my face, which went back to normal, but it still seemed like it was not my own face. I shuddered, disturbed by my reflection.

I grabbed my bow and quiver, and then left my room. Brom told me the day before that e wanted to do some things with Jeod this morning and that he would be gone for a while. I decided to take advantage of my free time and explore the city. I spent the day entering shops and looking around at everything. Finally I was forced to go back to Jeod's with an empty stomach and the lack of money.

I got to the street where the merchant lived; I made the decision to stop by the herbalist's shop next door. It was a peculiar place to have a shop and even more of a peculiar shop. I tried to look in the windows, but they were covered with thick green plants.

When I entered the small shop, I noticed it was cluttered with all sorts of plants; they were on shelves, on the floors. I carefully made my way around the shop looking at all the different plants and herbs, stepping over or side stepping avoiding tripping over vines.

Two large red eyes watched me from one of the dark shelves and a large black cat leapt off the shelf and onto the counter. It had a lean body, with strong shoulders and oversized paws. I inspected the cat, which seemed to do the same with me. It did not look like any cat that I have ever seen.

_It is because I am a werecat. _

At first I jumped and then I looked at the cat, _did you just say that?_

_Yes,_ the werecat responded.

_I didn't know you were real, _I responded. Wow a werecat, I have heard about them in stories, but never thought that they would be real. They came around in the stories giving advice, but they often kept to themselves. If the fables were true, then werecats live longer lives than humans, know more things then they let on and had magical powers.

_If you don't mind, I am going to go back and finish my nap._

_Wait what is your name? _I asked the werecat before it sauntered off back to the bookshelf where it was napping earlier.

_I have many names, but my true name, well you are going to have to find that out for yourself. You can call me Solembum._

_Thank you, _I responded. I am truly honored; I just talked to a werecat, something that is rare, very rare indeed.

All the sudden the door to the shop flew open and in walked a woman with out of control curly hair. "He says you talked to him," the woman said staring me down.

"You can talk to him too," I responded studying the woman a little. She carried a basket full of different types of herbs.

"Of course, now that does not mean he talks back. It usually ends up with me talking and him," she paused to look at Solembum, "not even bothering to respond. But he is good company, even though he doesn't like to talk half the time," she set her herbs on the counter. "Mm, he likes you, that is rare for him to like someone besides himself. He says you show promise, given a few years."

"Thanks?" I said unsure.

"Take it as a compliment. Now did you come in here just to look or are you going to buy some of my goods?"

"I just came in to look," I responded thinking of Solembum, "besides I don't really have a need for any herbs really."

"Oh that is not all I do! I do love potions, oh the rich folk, they keep coming back for more and it really doesn't work, I cannot understand why they keep coming back for more. I even do fortune telling, not like I tell the truth, but you know these rich folk, they will believe anything you tell them. Would you like your fortune told?"

"No thank you, I am afraid my future does not make any sense, and besides, I have no money on me."

"I think…" she glanced at Solembum, "do not move, I will be right back." With that she raced toward the back of the shop. I heard things being shuffled around and after a few minutes she came back carrying a leather pouch. "It has been so long since I last used these, that I almost forgot that I had them." She dumped the pouch and a bunch of bones fell onto a table. "These are knuckle bones of a dragon, how I got them, I will not tell you. Now would you like your fortune told."

I shrugged my shoulders grabbed a stool and sat in front of the herbalist. "I have done this for two other people, I only do it for people who talk to Solembum. There was an old blind woman and a younger woman, I believe her name was Selena, yes it was Selena. Oh how she regretted her fortune to be told, the poor womans faith was not a pretty one."

As soon as I heard the name Selena tears filled my eyes, could that have been my mother? If so what was so horrible about her future that she left me and Lenora behind in Carvahall? Is that why she left us behind? "Do you remember her fortune?" I asked eagerly.

"No I do not, it was a long time ago and my memory is not as sharp as it used to, and what I do remember I am not going to tell you, it was her fortune and it was a sad one, that is all I am saying. Now are interested in hearing what yours is, because I am."

"Cast the bones," I said solemnly. So this is what has happen to some of Saphira's kin, their bones are used to tell peoples fortune. The herbalist used a few words in the ancient language that I recognized and I realized that she was not just a herbalist, but she must have been a witch as well.

"Mm, you are right, I have never seen someone's future so clouded before, I will start with the easiest one to read," she pointed to a bone with a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it, "Ininity or long life. Now if that means you are going to live an extradinary long life or if you are going to live forever, I do not know, I just know that is uncommon for this one to show up."

_Well I already knew that one, I am a Dragon Rider, and Riders live long lives thanks to the dragons, is she going to tell me things that I already know. _Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Solembum jump down from the shelf he was resting on and lay down next to the table watching intently and with interest.

"Now things get complicated and harder to understand. She touched one of them, "this on I a wandering path, a lightning bolt and sailing ship- they all lay in a way I have never seen before, but it is not entirely uncommon, I have heard of it. You have many choices that you will have to face, some even right now. Great battles rage all around you, some are fought for your destiny and will. The lightning bolt means there is a great doom coming soon; it will cause you great grief. It will be a death and it is soon going to take place."

"Now look at this one," she said pointing to the bone with a sailing ship, "this one is easy to read for it means you are going to leave this land forever, where you will go, I am not sure, but I know you will not step foot again on this land."

_Another death? How in the world could I handle, yet another death, especially since it has not been that long after Garrow's. What could possibly possess me to leave this land forever? This is my home… Besides I do not know of any land that exist, the only people who do are the elves. _

"Now this one, this one will mean you are going to have an epic romance. If it will end in happiness, I do not know, but I do know it will be a love that will outlast any empire. She will be of noble birth with beauty that would make any woman jealous; she will also be intelligent and powerful."

"Now here, another doom, someone in your family will betray you."

"There is no way! Roran would never do that!" I exclaimed.

"I do not know, but it is very clear here someone within your family will betray you." The witch seemed to stare me up and down. "Now why don't you tell me who you really are? There is no way someone who has no money; wears rough travel clothes can possibly steal someone of noble birth's heart. Who are you?"

At first I considered if I could even trust her, but then decided that the werecat probably already told her that I am Rider, "I am Eragon. Now why don't you tell me who you are?" I asked.

"Angela," the witch said casually.

_Listen closely. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kutian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls. _

Before I could ask the werecat what he was talking about Angela interrupted, "whatever he told you, I do not want to know about, but it is important, do not tell anyone."

I was starting to feel a little shaky and faint so I rose from my stools, "I think it is time for me to go," I said trying to be polite.

"So soon," Angela asked disappointed. "Please why don't you buy something-"

"No, no thank you. I am afraid I must be going now." I opened the shop door and bolted out of the shop, at first I was blinded by the rays of the sun, but soon my eyes adjusted and I headed to find Saphira to tell her about my fortune telling and what the werecat, Solembum told me. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sun was getting ready to set when I woke up, it was almost time to go and break into the castle to find shipping records of Seithr oil, the sun felt warm on my back making me reluctant to get up, but as it moved lower in the sky I grew cold and jumped out of bed. I put my bow on my back and grabbed a hunting knife. I paced back and forth for awhile, later deciding to not worry so much about what was going to happen tonight. I sat on the edge of my bed only to stand back up again; no matter what I did I could not calm my nerves and excitement.

The sun sunk lower and lower in the sky, casting all sorts of beautifully colored rays, I took a moment to look at the beauty and acknowledge it, for a moment just staring into the pinks, purples and oranges that danced around each other, it took away all my worries and fears. Then it was time to go.

I met Brom and Jeod outside in the hallway. Brom eyed me but we kept walking. We casually strolled out onto the streets making sure to not been seen by any patrols. When we made it to the castle a drunken guard stops us. "We need in," Jeod said calmly.

"Ya, wh't for?" The guard asked. I could clearly smell rum on his breath and it made me want to gag.

"The boy here left his book inside; we just want to retrieve it. " As if on cue I hung my down with a look of shame on my face.

"Make it quick," the guard said impatient wanting to get back to his bottle, "but you better not try anything."

"We will make it quick," Jeod promised. Once we got into the castle Jeod stood in front of a door and Brom whispered a word that I was not familiar with and the door unlocked. I stared up at the rows and rows of scrolls.

"Where do we even begin?" I asked a bit overwhelmed by the project at hand.

"Start at the top and work your way down, most of these records have to do with taxes, you can ignore them, look for something that mentions Seithr oil," Jeod said.

We all took over sections of the room and started to scour over records, _do you need help? _Someone asked. I glanced up to see a boy in the window; he had slanted eyes and shaggy hair.

_Solembum? _I asked in return.

_Who else would it be? Just because my appearance is different, doesn't mean I am someone else. _

_What are you doing here? _

_That depends on what you are doing here, _the werecat responded. _If what you are doing means you are breaking the law, I might be here to warn you that the guard you talked to has told his replacement about you and he has sent soldiers to search for you. _

_Thank you. _I cut the connection between the werecat and me. "There are soldiers looking for us," I said bluntly.

"How do you know?' Jeod asked snapping his head up. Brom's head snapped up as well.

_"_I was listening in to the guard and he told his replacement about us, he sent soldiers to look for us. We

have to go now, they probably already discovered Jeod's office is empty," I said urgently.

"And you are sure of this?" Brom asked.

"Yes!" I said impatiently, "we have to go now!" We put the scrolls back into the right spots and left the room in a hurry.

"The door isn't locked!" Jeod said in a panic. I stepped forth and whispered a single word, a click sounded letting us know the door was locked.

"Aye, you there, get away from that door!" A soldier said coming forth. "What do you think you are doing?" The solider demanded at me.

"I am sorry, but the boy is new here, he simply got lost and we just found him," Jeod said.

"You better not have tried to get into that room," the solider said threateningly. He pushed me to the side roughly and I bumped into Brom who steadied me. "You are lucky that it is still locked; now be on your way, if you try anything, you will be sorry."

The three of us shuffled out of the castle, trying our hardest to not run. I could feel the soldiers glare burning through my back as we headed back to Jeods house. "Now we have to figure out if it was worth it or not," Brom said sitting down in a chair in Jeods study, I followed closely behind, just happy we got away. Jeod pulled out a map of Alagaesia.

I found Carvahall on the map, it was nothing but a small dot compared to the rest of the map. _Home, _I thought to myself solemnly. As Brom and Jeod debated on which cities the Ra'Zac where more likely to visit, I sat there looking at the map where Carvahall was. My mind went to Lenora and Roran. Hopefully they were able to move on with their lives, hopefully they were safe and the Empire never came back. Hopefully I kept them safe with my choice of leaving. Maybe Roran went back to work at the mill so he and Katrina could wed.

"So Dras-Leona then," I heard Brom say. "What do your records show?" Brom asked.

"There was a shipment of Seithr oil earlier this year," Jeod responded. "But it happens to frequently, no Jewler could afford the amount of oil on in this record." Jeod showed Brom and he nodded his head in agreement. "We did however forget one location," Jeod said.

"Ah yes, Helgrind. Dark Gates, it has been a long time since I last thought of that place. It is a perfect location for the Ra'Zac to hide. So it is decided Helgrind is where will go." Brom glanced over at me and I just stared at him blankly.

I thought I would be happy to find out where the Ra'Zac was, but it was so far away. I felt emotionally exhausted, I thought that knowing the end of my hunt is going to be soon would make me happy, but I felt exhausted and really not prepared. I thought I would be ready, but now I was having my doubts that I would.

"I think I need to get some rest," I said suddenly excusing myself from the study. I heard Jeod ask Brom if I was going to be alright and Brom responded quietly, "in time, I am sure." I headed toward my bedroom and laid down in the bed that was provided for me. I stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, but it never came. I contacted Saphira to tell her of our discovery and my worries. After talking to her for a while, my body became relaxed, my mind stopped racing and sleep came to me much easier.


	21. Limitations

_I'm back! Excuses are at the end of the update. I know I am a terrible, terrible, terrible person and I am sorry. _

Chapter 21

Brom came into my room to wake me the next morning; today we would depart from Teirm. We retrieved our saddlebags from the stables. "Thank you Jeod for all your help, I appreciate it," I said to the old man.

"It was an honor," he responded with a smile. "Take care of him will you, he thinks and he can handle things on his own, but really sometimes he needs assistance." Jeod smiled at me warmly.

"I will do my best," I responded bowing my head. I mounted Cadoc and waited for Brom to say his farewells to his best friend.

"It feels strange to not be going with you, my heart tells me to join you," Jeod said to Brom.

"You have a new life here, your time is up, now it is time for a new generation to take over and it is time for us to trust and help that new generation out." Brom looked back at me and I smiled at him.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Farewell old friend."

"Farewell," Brom responded shaking the old man's hand. "Helen, take care of him wont you, he is a strong man, but he at often times needs help from loved ones and family." Helens face turned bright red and she shut the door on Brom.

Brom got on Snow fire and we made our way out of Teirm, the guards at the gate let us pass without a second glance. I noticed Solembum was watching us as we made our way out the city. "What do you know about werecats?" I aksed suddenly after we got out of the city.

"Why are curious about werecats?" Brom asked.

"Oh I heard a whispering about them in Teirm, I am just curious."

"At one time they were honored like dragons. The elves and kings kept them to be companions, but they were free to do what they wanted. There race today is very scarce, I am afraid to admit."

"Do they use magic?"

"No one is sure if they can or cannot. They do end up doing unusual things and seem to know what is going on at all times and somehow manage to get themselves involved in everything."

We rode in silence until we were free from Teirm and I broke the silence to call Saphira. The force of my mental call to my dragon was so strong that the horses snorted with annoyance and Brom smiled at me. We watched as a blue blur sped out through the clouds and coming toward us. Saphira's wings snapped open with a thud and she landed gracefully in front of us.

"It is good to see you again, Saphira," Brom said smiling.

_Same to you._

"I will join you for lunch," I said throwing the reins to Cadoc toward Brom. Brom smiled at me, but he seemed distracted, but I did not bother to wonder why since I was excited to be reunited with Saphira once again.

"Okay. Have fun the two of you and be careful."

I climbed up onto Saphira's back ready to take flight and held on tighter when I felt her get ready to take off. Once we were up in the air, I closed my eyes enjoying our time together, enjoying the feel of the cool wind on my face, the feel of freedom. I sighed contently as we glided through the air. We were masters of the sky.

Saphira did a few rolls and acrobatic tricks and I laughed with enjoyment. _I had no idea I could stay on without a saddle while you did those tricks. _

_Either did I! _Saphira admitted. I could feel her enjoyment as we flew high above in the clouds together. Saphira did a dragon's equivalent to a laugh and I laughed as well wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

When we landed for lunch with Brom I slid down Saphira's side and fell to my knees since my legs were stiff from holding on to Saphira's sides for a long amount of time. "That was graceful," Brom commented by a small campfire. I gave him a flat stare and accepted the bowl of stew that he had made.

_Saphira do you mind if I ride Cadoc, I wish to ask Brom a few more questions about his past. _I could already feel her disapproval at my request through our mental connection.

_You know I do mind if you ride that pathetic four legged creature you call a horse, but let me know what he says, I am most curious about the older fellow. _Saphira flicked her tongue and set one of her large eyes on me while the other was on Brom. She coiled up into a ball and tucked her head under wing as if she was sleeping.

When we were done eating we disposed of our fire and saddle the horses up, Saphira looked at me one last time before she bounded up for the air, I watched as she flew away, amazed at how her scales glittered in the sun, and how she looked like she belonged in the air. I mounted Cadoc and followed Brom down a trail closely behind him.

"Brom, I have a few questions," I said hesitantly breaking the silence. The only noise you could hear was the animals in the woods and the hooves of the horses as they walked down the trail.

"You mean to tell me that you are not out of questions yet?" Brom asked in return teasing me. I shot him a glare behind his back, but ignored his comment. "I am glad though that you are curious."

"Things are happening fast and there is a lot going on, some of it I understand and other parts I do not. Like for instance, your friends. Who are they? What were you doing hiding in Carvahall? What did you steal in Gil'ead? I trust you with my life and Saphira does as well, but I think that I deserve to know things."

"Did you eavesdrop on us?"

"Only once," I admitted.

"I guess you still need to learn your manners, why do you think this concerns you?"

"I don't, I just find it odd that you were hiding in Cravahall when I found Saphira's egg and that you know so much about the dragonlore. There are other clues, but I ignored them. It is strange though how you knew of the Ra'Zac and how they fled when you showed up. I also cannot help but think that you are somehow involved with the appearance of Saphira's egg. "

Brom was silent for a moment, his look darkened and deep lines formed on his face as he frowned. He lit his pipe and took a few puffs, I shifted in my saddle. "I guess I will tell you want I can, I am not going to tell you everything, but before you protest I do not want to keep you ignorant I just simply do not want to tell other peoples secrets .That is all."

"Okay, then tell me what you can."

"There is a war raging in Alagaesia between the Varden and the Empire. They are in a power struggle and their reason for war is you."

"Me? How can that be, they don't even know of my existence."

"Not yet. You see the Varden and Empire are not fighting over land or gaining control of the people. What they want is to control the next generations of Riders, and you are the first. Whoever controls the Riders they have the most power."

I sat their trying to absorb what I have just learned; it was almost incomprehensible that people would have so much interest in Saphira and I, the only person who showed interest in us was Brom. "I thought that the Riders were killed during the Fall of Riders and the ones that lived served Galbotroix, but even they are dead now. As far as I know nobody knows if there are dragons alive or not."

"I lied about the dragons," Brom admitted. "There are three eggs remaining, well two since Saphira hatched, but they are under Galbotorix's control. "

"So there could be two new Riders loyal to Galbotorix." My stomach dropped at the thought.

"Yes, there is race right now. Galbotorix is trying to find two people who the egg will hatch for and the Varden are doing everything they can to get those eggs, they are electing people to steal the eggs and the candidates that Galbotorix finds are killed by the Varden."

"So where did Saphira come from?"

"That is story that happened way before you were born; I was a lot younger back then, not as smart as I am now. I hated the Empire and wanted to destroy it however I could, my reasons I will keep to myself. I was led to Jeod who claimed to have found a book that could tell us how to get around inside Galbotorix's castle. So I eagerly brought him back to the Varden."

"However something happened and the thief only got one egg. For some reason the thief never returned to the Varden and had ran off with it. Jeod and I were sent to go bring him and the egg back to the Varden. Ah that was one of my greatest adventures I have been on, racing against Ra'Zac and Morzan, Galbotorix's most loyal and finest servant. The hunt from there became a personal battle. When I heard word that the egg was in Gil'ead I raced there and found myself encountering Morzan as well, we fought a nasty contest, but in the end I slew him. I took the egg back to the Varden and they asked me to train the new Rider, and I agreed. While I waited to hear news of a new Rider, which never came, I hid in Carvahall."

"So how did Sahpira's egg come to be in the Spine?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I have an idea. I am guessing that the egg was taken from the Varden and the egg carrier to protect the egg magically transported to the Spine, if it was meant to go the Spine or not, I am not sure. I have not heard from the Varden about how they lost the egg, perhaps one of the runners were intercepted at one time by the Empire and the Ra'Zac were sent."

"They didn't know about me then, the Ra'zac?"

"No and if that damn butcher Sloan had kept his mouth shut, they still wouldn't know. I sent a message to the Varden telling them about you."

"You don't have the intentions of taking me there straight away, do you?"

"No."

"Why not, chasing after Ra'Zac has to be dangerous especially for a new Rider; it has to be safer at the Varden then what we are doing."

Brom snorted and smiled at me. "The Varden is dangerous. As soon as you join them they will try to get you tangled in their politics. You will be sent on missions that are pointless to show a point among the leaders, even if you are not ready for them. My goal is to get you prepared for that, to teach you all that I can. I will help you find the Ra'Zac and even- maybe kill them. For they are just as much as my enemies as they are yours, then you have to make a decision."

"To join the Varden or not," I stated nodding my head.

"Exactly, it would the safest thing to do since the king will not be pleased with you, or you can beg and plead with the king if you join his services."

"Why would I join him?"

"Power," Brom said simply, "Galbotorix has his ways and that is why most of the forsworn joined him. They enjoyed letting others know that they did not compare to them. That they would never have power, that they were weak."

"I don't want power."

"Keep that in mind," Brom said smiling at me with what looked like a since of pride.

"Did you know my mother?" I asked curious. Brom looked back at me with what looked like pain and happiness.

"Yes I did."

"What was she like?"

"She had a sense of pride and dignity, much like Garrow did. It was her downfall and one of her best qualities. She helped the poor and the less fortunate, even when she was not in the best of situations." Brom had a distant look in his face and a small smile crept across his face.

"Did you know her well?"

"Enough to miss her when she was gone," he commented. He shook his head and looked ahead at the road.

I contacted Saphira to tell her all that I learned and she seemed intrigued and when I mentioned the part of about Galbotorix she recoiled at the thought of being anyone's possession, especially the kings. _Look at all that you would have missed out on if you stayed in Carvahall!_ I moaned when she said that.

When we stopped for the day I went and searched for water and found a stream, when I put my canteen in the water to refill it, I noticed an odd shape and it was rather large on the other side of the stream. Curiosity consumed me and I jumped across the stream and hit a bit of wet moss and fell forward. I felt my right wrist crack and I tried my hardest not to howl in pain.

_Eragon! _Saphira yelled through our mental connection with worry. _What happened? _

_I fell and broke my wrist doing something stupid. I should be fine. _

_I am coming to you,_

_No don't. Too many trees… I will be fine… _

She sent me a mental image of her tearing apart trees to get to me and I chuckled at her.

I looked at the footprint and noticed how deep it was, it was unlike any animal print, then fear struck him as he recognized the print, "Urgals," I spat. I instantly wished I had brought Zar'Roc with me. I pulled out my hunting knife and contacted Saphira.

_Saphira! There are Urgals here, I found one of their footprints and they are fresh, keep Brom safe! _I jumped over the stream and ran back to the camp behind every tree and bush I thought of the possibility of the enemy hiding behind it. When I made it back to the camp I saw Saphira's tail flying towards me I ducked and yelled, "stop, it is me!"

_Oops. _

"Oops? You could have killed me!" I exclaimed. "Where is Brom?"

"Right here," a voice said behind Saphira's wings. "Tell your crazy dragon to let me go."

"Let him go!" I said exasperated. "You didn't tell him?"

_You just told me to keep him safe, _she said sheepishly.

"I found an Urgal footprint by the stream and it is fresh," I explained to Brom when he stepped out from under Saphira's wing angrily.

"Saddle up the horses," Brom said urgently. He began to clean up the camp, "we're leaving." I stood still where I was. "What happened to your arm?"

"My wrist is broken."

Brom cursed and helped me onto Cadoc and said, "As soon as we can we need to put a splint on it, try not to move it too much." I gripped Cadoc's reigns tightly with my left hand and nodded at him. Brom then turned to Saphira, "it is getting dark, you should fly ahead of us, if the Urgals attack they will think secondly about attacking us with you around."

_If they do attack they will not think again._

A mile away from camp Brom stopped suddenly and said in a hushed tone, "do you hear that?" I stretched my hearing to hear a war horn sound. I gulped. "They found our camp that we were at, they will not chase us. It is not part of their nature to let prey escape them so easily, he looked up at the sky and called Saphira.

"Leave Cadoc with me and ride Saphira, you will be safer."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will be fine, ride with Saphira. Go, now!" Brom said with an odd tone. He sounded panicked and worried. I sat myself between Saphira's shoulder blades and held on the best that I could. I winced each time her movements would jolt my wrist. Another horn sounded and chills traveled down my spine. Fear was taking over me.

Then it got quiet. _Where are the Urgals? _A horn sounded in the distant and I slumped against Saphira's neck relaxing for the first time during our flight. Then a horn sounded right below us I jumped at the sound and looked down at the ground to see Brom pushing the horses to their limits and swiftly behind him were Urgals on horses.

_He is not going to outrun them._

_What should we do? _

_Land in front of the Urgals!_

_What? Are you crazy? _

_Land in front of them now, Saphira! I know what I am doing. _She did as she was told and we landed in front to the Urgals. The Urgals shouted out in surprise as we landed in front of them and their horses legs grew stiff and they collided into each other. The Urgals quickly untangled themselves and glared at Saphira.

_Why are they waiting to attack us? _

"Our master wishes to speak with you, human!" One of them said in a deep voice that sounded like a grunt as well.

"Who is your master?" I asked.

"His name is no importance to one such as you. He rules the sky and the lands, you are nothing but an ant compared to him. Yet he wants you brought to him _alive, _you should be grateful that he notices you that much."

"I will never go with you, nor any of my enemies!" I declared. Fear gripped me on the inside, but I refused to show my fear in front of the group of Urgals. _Who was their master? _

"If you do not, he will make sure that every day that you live are lived in complete agony," the Urgal snarled at me. _Who has that kind of power? Who has the power to control the Urgals? _I asked myself. "You cannot escape from him."

I reached for the power inside of me and felt the same sensation as I did when I first encountered the Urgals and one word came to mind and I shouted, "Jeirda!"

_No! _Saphira shouted through our mental link, but it was too late the spell had already taken its toll on me. I instantly felt fatigued, but this time it was worse than when I first used magic. Thist time I knew I had pushed it too far.

The Urgals watched as my palm glowed and beams of light emitted from my palm and the Urgals were thrown into the trees falling sensless to the ground. I fought the fatigue as much as I could, but it was impossible. I went too far this time. I tumbled off of Saphira. I could see that there was still an Urgal and it was approaching Saphira, with hate rating from his eyes. He was ready to come in for the kill. I couldn't warn Saphira as much as I tried, I was too weak.

_No… _I said feebly.

Saphira turned around in time to attack the approaching Urgal. I watched as she clawed with blinding speed and she snapped her jaws when she had killed the Urgal and turned back to me. I could feel her wrap her claws around my torso and we took off for the skies once again. I struggled to stay conscious. I focused on the sound of Saphira's wings beating as they went up and down.

When Saphira landed I was aware that she was talking with Brom, but I had no idea what they were talking about. A decision must have been met, because Saphira took off again and I was unable to fight any longer. I finally let myself fall uncounious.

_I am sorry for not updating for some time... I work now and it was the holidays and I had a death in the family. I am full of excuses that you probably don't care about, but I gave you a long chapter to read. Please leave a review, and I will work on getting a chapter up quicker. In fact I have three days off this week, but the weather is nice right now so I might have some spring fever... Okay now it is your turn to do your job and review. :)_


	22. Regrets

Chapter 22

I cracked my eyes open a quarter of an inch to look around at my surroundings, confusion struck me. Where was I? How did I get here? I let myself doze once again only to open my eyes again and sit up screaming one thought, Urgals! I looked down at my wrist to see that someone had put a splint on it.

I took time to look around to figure out where I was. I was in a small clearing, not far from where I was there was a small campfire heating a pot of stew. Over head I heard a squirrel munching on a meal along with other animals and critters. I heard things that I would normally never hear; _I wonder why that is… _I shook my head which made me queasy.

My stomach started to growl and I made myself eat the stew, still hungry I looked around for a chunk of bread to find that none of the saddle bags were there. I forced the panic that was threatening to take over. I took a few deep breaths, there had to be a good reason for this. _I just hope that they are safe, that is all. _

Hours had passed and there was no sign of Saphira nor Brom, sighing deeply I rose from the tree I rested by and rolled up my bedroll and walked around the surrounding forest, hoping to pass time and to calm my raging thoughts that something has happened to them. _But if something had happened to them, wouldn't I feel it? _I tried to contact her, but could not reach her. I sighed again and depression with shallow water in it.

_Perhaps I can see where she is… _I focused on an image of her closing my eyes, I found the magic and whispered, "Draumr kopa," the water went still and at first I thought that it was not going to work, but then the reflections from the water disappeared and I watched with amazement as the water turned crystal clear. An image of Saphira came up, she was surrounded by white, but I could tell she was flying. Brom sat on her saddle sword at his knees. I sighed with contentment. _They were both safe. _

I allowed my time to recover from using the spell before I thought of someone else to scry. _How are you faring Lenora? _ I said the spell once more and watched as a reflection of my sister appeared. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her, she had not changed much on the exception of dark circles standing out against her pale skin. Her hand rested on Roran' shoulder, I then took time to study him. New lines formed on his face that were not there the last time I saw him; he now wore a beard which suited him well. He looked more like Garrow than ever before.

Beads of sweat formed as I held onto the spell, not wanting to let go. I wanted a way to talk to them, explain everything and make sure they were alright, though there appearance said otherwise. I let go of the spell and sat back on the ground panting. "Brom warned me about that," I said aloud. Yet he warned me about a lot of stuff and I have ignored his advice. _I need to be more cautious. _

I shook my head clearing those thoughts out of my head and thought of someone else to scry. I was going to scry Roran, but he was with Lenora. Then I thought about the elf that I have seen in my dream. I again murmured the spell and watched as the water turned black. In the background a lantern flickered in the background making a person more visible. There she was. The woman in my dreams laid curled up on a shelf, her black hair covering her face. She then looked up and I found myself staring straight into her eyes, I froze where I was, not able to move as her eyes held me in place and then she collapsed. I ended the spell shakingly. _How could she be real? _

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Saphira's wings I ran back to the clearing just in time to see Saphira land. Brom got down and I noticed his sword was coated in blood and panic bollosmed in me.

"You!" He growled pointing the sword at me. "Do you know just what you did? Do you?" Brom said angrily. His eyes were burning with anger. The panic I just felt was replaced by fear. I had never seen Brom like this before.

"I stopped those Urgals," I said finding my voice, which came out rather weak and I cursed at myself.

"That you did," Brom said lowering his voice, the anger in his eyes vanished to be replaced with worry, "but it nearly killed you." His voice still carried a bit of an edge to it. Eragon looked down at the ground ashamed at himself for being so careless. "There were twelve of them, Eragon, twelve. Did you really think that you could have defeated all them with magic, when you are just learning?

_Let the lecturing begin, _I thought to myself. I did not respond to Brom. I learned my lesson, but Brom was not going to let me go that easily. I do not blame him either. I wouldn't let myself go that easily either.

"You have been uncounsious for two days, and in that two days I have tracked down the Urgals and with Saphira three of them still escaped!" Brom sat down by the fire and started to clean his blade ignoring me.

Guilt seized me as I watched the man. _If you had told me what you were going to do, I would not have agreed to do it…_

_I don't want to talk about it, Saphira. _

"Eragon," Brom said softly. I looked over at him, but Brom never looked at me his gaze was fixed on the fire, "you almost died," he said repeating himself from earlier. I was not sure if he actually meant for me to hear him, but there was something about his voice that gave me chills. I had heard Garrow talk to Roran a few times with that tone of voice, but rarely. The first time he had heard Garrow talk like that was when Marian had passed away. I shook my head and sat against a tree away from Brom and Saphira.

"Can you ride?" Brom asked finally looking at me. I nodded my head not wanting to speak. "Good prepare to leave we can get in a few good miles in today. Your wrist is going to take at least two weeks to heal, but in those two weeks I am going to drill you on when and how to use magic, and scenarios that will make you think quicker. It is time that you learned that, since I have neglected to teach you that much.

I stayed silent as I mounted Cadoc and prepared myself for the drilling that I was about to receive from Brom.

_Well here there! So I know this is short, but I felt I needed to get a chapter up to let you guys know that I have not abandoned this story, there has been a lot going lately and I am going to try to get more chapters up this week, but I am not sure how many. They all might be rather short though, but hey it is an update! Well you know the drill, review please!_


End file.
